A cause d'un retard
by Reboyama
Summary: Notre très chère petit se réveil comme d'habitude par Reborn, et comme d'habitude il est en retard. Toujours dans la routine le petit brun se fait tirer dessus et arrive à l'heure avec sa dernière volonté. Mais si après cela sort de la routine?
1. A cause de

Bonjour tout le monde (ou bonsoir),

Alors voici ma première fic et oui enfin je me décide. J'espère que vous allez apprécier. J'essayerai de ne pas mettre trop de temps à poster un chapitre mais vu que je suis en terminale (et ouaip), et qu'en ce moment je rame, je risque d'être irrégulière. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je devrais poster un chapitre par semaine voir toutes les deux semaines vu que je n'ai qu'une fic en route (du moins pour l'instant.).

Je tiens à remercier Ayumi Watari, sans qui cette fic n'aura jamais vu le jour donc un grand hip hip oura pour ma sensei !

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement malgré mes demandes (et menaces) les personnages de Reborn ne sont toujours pas à moi T^T

**Couples** : Quoi d'autre qu'un beau 1827 ?

**Remarque** : Moi et l'orthographe on s'est fâchée à la naissance donc ne m'en voulez pas pour ça !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : <strong>Tout ça à cause de...<strong>

« wahh » c'est ce que pensait notre héros à ce moment, il était dans un cocon de chaleur, se sentait tellement bien comme s'il flottait sur un nuage. Ce petit être aurait aimé ne pas être réveillé. Mais c'était sans compter sur Reborn ! Une douleur vive lui prit à l'estomac, et lorsque le brun ouvrit les yeux, c'était pour voir un mur en approche. Après un « bam » bien sentit, ce pauvre petit atterrit gracieusement (c'est à dire la tête la première les fesse en l'air et plié en deux) sur le sol.

- R-R-Reborn ! Gémit-il. Tu ne pourrais pas me réveiller plus calmement ?

Il n'y a rien à faire, malgré toutes les fois où son réveil fut difficile (quel euphémisme), Tsuna n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer à ce genre de réveil. Reborn descendit son fedora sur ses yeux et sourit avec un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute Dame-tsuna si tu ne te réveillais pas, mais sinon tu ne devrais pas te soucier de quelque chose de plus important pour le moment ?

Quelque chose de plus important, il détourna le regard vers la petite commode à coté de son lit avant qu'un « HHIIIIIII » sortit de sa bouche. Il était 8h20 ! Le boss Vongola allait être en retard, plus que dix minutes pour arriver en cours. Il se leva rapidement, enleva ses vêtements, tant pis pour la douche, enfila son uniforme et prit son sac avant de sortir en trombe de sa chambre… Vu qu'il ne s'appelait pas Dame-Tsuna pour rien, il fit une magnifique glissade dans les escaliers et tomba encore une fois sur la tête mais pas le temps d'agoniser si l'adolescent arrivait en retard il allait se faire mordre à mort par Hibari ! Prenant sur la douleur il se leva d'un bon et sortit en trombe. Le petit mafieux, malgré lui, avait à peine eu le temps d'entendre sa mère lui demander :

-Tsu-kun, ton petit déjeuner ?

-je suis en retard maman.

Et sans attendre Tsuna continua de courir, mais s'il avait attendu quelque seconde de plus il aurait pu entendre :

-En retard mais pourquoi ?, Elle retrouva très vite son sourire si naïf. Ah ! Je sais un rendez-vous, fait bonne route mon chéri, dit-elle dans le vide.

Si nous retournons voir notre cher petit Tsuna qui courait comme un petit lapin. Et qui se disait : « c'est bizarre je n'ai rencontré ni Gokudera-kun ni Yamamoto sur le trajet, d'ailleurs aucun collégien. Quelle est-il ? Zut ! Plus que deux minutes avant la sonnerie, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »

- _Fais le avec ta dernière volonté._

Bang (Reboyama : j'ai un grand sens des onomatopées... *sort*) ! Notre pauvre Vongola avait à peine eu le temps d'entendre le son qu'il s'écroulait déjà à terre puis il se releva avec une flamme brûlant sur sa tête et ses vêtements déchirés.

-REBORN ! J'arriverais à l'heure avec ma dernière volonté !

Dans un quartier calme remplit de monde, des personnes, qui sortaient faire leurs joggings matinaux ou encore promener leurs chiens, ont pu sentir un courant d'air très violent et, certains, qui ont la vue plus développée ont même pu voir des étoiles passer (ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez comprendre plus tard).

Tsuna courrait, il ne lui restait que quelque secondes avant que la sonnerie retentisse. 5 secondes, il n'est plus qu'à quelque pas ! 4-3-2-1, le boss Vongola posa son pied dans la cour du collège… 0, la petite flamme sur son front s'éteignit. Pour reprendre son souffle Tsuna se laissa glisser sur un arbre prêt du portail et un petit morceau de bois (du au sadisme de l'auteur) s'accrocha à son caleçon et le déchira dans toute sa longueur, il ne tenait vraiment plus qu'un un fil.

Essoufflé, il essayait de se concentrer sur sa respiration.

Un ange...puis deux...puis trois...

-Mais on est samedi !

-Tu t'es enfin réveillé Dame-Tsuna ?

Un petit carré au dessus d'une branche de l'arbre, sur laquelle s'était appuyé Tsuna, s'ouvra et un petit Reborn déguisé en écureuil sortit de l'ouverture.

-Reborn ! On est samedi ! C'est quoi ce déguisement ? Mais enfin d'où tu sors ?

-Un bon boss doit savoir être prêt à n'importe quel moment, et n'importe quel jour même le week-end.

-Mais je ne veux pas être boss et encore moins faire partie de la mafia !

-As-tu vraiment le temps de te soucier de ce détail ?

-Ce n'est...

-Qui est la ?

Cette voix, cela ne pouvait pas être lui. En même temps qui peut se trouver proche du collège un jour de repos ? Sans même se poser de question, Tsuna se cacha derrière l'arbre où il s'était appuyé. « Si il me trouve à moitié nu au collège, il va me tuer ! Cela ne pouvait pas être pire... Crac (je le redis j'adore les onomatopées) ! Le dernier fil de mon caleçon vient de me lâcher... J'ai dit à moitié nu ? Et que cela ne pouvait pas être pire ? C'est pas possible ce n'est plus qu'un dieu qui s'amuse de mon sort. »

- Sors de ta cachette ou je te mords à mort (j'adore cette phrase *sort*) !

Le brun retenu un « HIIIIII » de justesse qui risquerait de le trahir. « Je ne vais tout de même pas sortir habillé -même si je suis nu- comme ça. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, utiliser ma technique secrète » :

-Reborn, aide-moi s'il te plais, dit-il avec le regard-de-chien-battu-tu-ne-peux-rien-me-refuser, c'est à dire un regard suppliant avec les larmes au coin des yeux.

Reborn baissa son fedora forçant Léon à reculer et fit un sourire

-D'accord, tiens attrape.

Et il lança un sac que Tsuna rattrapa de justesse, « d'où Reborn a bien pu sortir ce sac ? » c'était la question que se posait le petit-être brun. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva des vêtements. Un sourire franc apparut sur son visage. C'était une technique qu'il n'utilisait pas beaucoup, car pour lui elle ne fonctionnait pas, mais Reborn lui avait dit un jour que cela avait plus d'effet qu'il ne le pensait. Le pire c'est que, lorsqu'il utilisait généralement cette « technique » ce n'était pas volontaire, Reborn lui avait fait faire un entraînement spécial pour qu'il réussisse à faire ce regard dans n'importe quelle situation. Quel ironie qu'il l'utilisait aujourd'hui sur son « coach » !

-Merci Reborn, dit-il avant de commencer à s'habiller avec hâte.

Tsuna, trop occupé à mettre ses vêtements, ne vit pas le regard pétillant ainsi que le sourire diabolique de Reborn. « Non mais, pour qui le prenait-il ? » pensa le bébé. Certes, malgré le nombre de fois qu'il a vu ce regard, il était toujours perturbé mais il avait réussi à développer une technique qui lie l'obligation et le plaisir. Bien sûr, son adorable élève n'était pas au courant, sinon quel intérêt ?

De l'autre coté Hibari s'impatientait (bah oui c'est bien lui franchement qui ne l'a pas reconnu ? celui qui lève la main ne tient pas à la vie sur ce *sourire puis sort*). Comme tous les matins des jours de repos, il allait faire sa petite promenade vers le collège en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance il pourrait mordre à mort quelques herbivores. Quoi que vu qu'il était le préfet de Namimori, il y avait peu d'herbivores assez idiots pour s'aventurer dans _son _territoire. Mais en réfléchissant bien, il y avait ce groupe -qu'est ce qu'il peut détester les groupes- d'herbivores composé : du toutou, de l'idiot naïf, de l'imbécile trop bruyant, d'une stupide vache, (j'ai réussi à dire la même chose avec trois mots différents ok, ok c'est bon je sort) d'un ananas et du chef herbivore, son pseudo boss. Il les aurait bien tous mordu à mort mais ils étaient intéressants, enfin pas eux mais les combats qu'ils amenaient comme le roi des singes. Peut-être même que le chef herbivore est intéressant, il peut devenir puissant inspirant le respect pour que quelques minutes plus tard redevenir un être faible et fragile, pleurnichard doublé d'une maladresse. C'est pour cela qu'il mettait le chef herbivore dans la même catégorie que Hibird (sauf que le petite oiseau n'est pas un pleurnichard), même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde et que malgré tout il continuerait à le mordre à mort. C'est dans ses pensées que Hibari entendit des voix dans son domaine. Finalement il y avait bien des personnes suicidaires. Bien décidé à mordre à mort l'herbivore ou e groupe d'herbivores qui a osé perturber le calme de Namimori un samedi, il décida de passer le portail avant d'annoncer d'une voix grave et lente :

-Qui est là?

- …...

Hibari qui attendait une réponse fut passablement énervé de s'être fait ignorer. Cet herbivore était-il aussi stupide qu'il croyait que le préfet de discipline de Namimori allait partir après avoir parler dans le vide ? Il suffirait qu'il sorte un « miaou » pour que l'herbivore prennent le japonais pour un être idiot comme eux… Perdant patience (c'est pas comme si il en avait), il s'avança vers l'arbre et entendit :

-HIIIIII ! Ne vient pas !

Cette voix c'est le chef herbivore, quand on parle du loup, même si c'est un herbivore. Pour le manieur de tonfas, il n'y avait pas de quoi être étonné comme dit -pensé- précédemment seul l'un de ces herbivores pouvait se trouver en ce lieu. Malgré la demande de l'écolier, il ne s'arrêta pas, on ne donne pas d'ordre au grand Hibari ! Une fois arrivé derrière l'arbre, il s'apprêtait à donner une bonne correction à son « boss » pour l'ordre mais ce qu'il vit lui fit tout oublier…. Même son masque d'impassibilité se fissura. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de quelques millimètres (vous croyez quoi un Hibari les yeux ronds avec la bouche grand ouverte et les joues rouges ? Faut pas trop rêver non plus XD)…

* * *

><p>Ouf ! Enfin terminé mon tout premier chapitre de ma première fic XD Je me ridiculise mais après tant de travail je vous dis qu'il me reste plus beaucoup de neurones en bon état déjà que j'en avait pas beaucoup…<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu et vu que c'est ma première fic (je sais je me répète) j'aimerais avoir beaucoup de reviews pour savoir ce qui vous a plu et déplu pour m'améliorer ! Je ne dis pas non aux compliments bien sur.

Sur ce good night.


	2. La faute à

**Voilà mon deuxième chapitre pour ceux qui l'attendait ! Encore une fois j'ai tout donné ! J'ai voulu le publier demain mais j'ai une sortie donc je le publie aujourd'hui (au début je voulait le publier quelques jours après mais vu le nombre de fois qu'on m'a traité de sadique XD) Bonne lecture :)**

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement malgré mes demandes pacifistes les personnages de Reborn ne sont toujours pas à moi T^T

**Couples** : Quoi d'autre qu'un beau 1827 ?

**Remarque** : Moi et l'orthographe on s'est fâchée à la naissance donc ne m'en voulez pas pour ça !

**Remarque 2 **: Un grand merci à Ayumi Watari pour sa correction qui vous permettra de mieux lire. Sur ce Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : <strong>La faute à...<strong>

_Une fois arrivé derrière l'arbre il s'apprêtait à donner une bonne correction à son « boss » pour l'ordre mais ce qu'il vit lui fit tout oublier. Même le masque d'impassibilité se fissura. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de quelques millimètres._

Une fois les vêtements mis, Tsuna trouva qu'il faisait froid, très froid et que les courants d'air mordaient sa peau qui commençait légèrement à rougir. Attendez... Bug informatique pour le boss. Pourquoi le vent frappait sa peau ? Il descendit son regard, comme peur que ses craintes soient réelles. Une fois arrivé sur ses jambes, il put remarquer qu'il ne portait qu'un minishort en jean bleu laissant apparaître ses jambes élancées et fines : « _le rêve de toutes les femmes_ » l'avait complimentée sa mère, sauf que lui était un homme et qu'on lui dise qu'il avait ce que toutes les femmes voulaient n'était pas un compliment...

Le brun savait qu'il avait un corps androgyne, c'est pour ça qu'il préférait les vêtements amples. Et c'est aussi pour cela que, pour lui, son minishort était beaucoup trop court ! Ses jambes se finissaient par des petites ballerines d'un bleu ciel et son haut était un débardeur dont les bretelles partaient du centre de la poitrine à derrière son cou…. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'Hibari le voie comme ça !

Il entendit des pas en approche et hurla :

« HIIIIII ! Ne vient pas ! »

Mais à son plus grand regret les pas ne s'arrêtèrent pas et le son continuait de s'approcher. Paniqué le futur parrain ne savait plus quoi faire. Il hésitait entre : Courir ? Non le préfet le rattraperait avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dépasser le portail, Hibari risquerait de prendre cela comme une offense au préfet et le mordrait à mort et puis il ne pourra pas faire un pas sans tomber.

Creuser un trou ? Mais comment ?

Traité Reborn de lavette et se faire tirer dessus ? Mais même s'il l'insultait ce n'était pas sûr que l'hitman le tue, le bébé pouvait préférer le voir s'humilier devant la personne qui lui faisait le plus peur (à égalité avec Mukuro, Xanxus, tous les membres de la Varia : Levi ainsi que Lussuria pour d'autres raisons et le chihuahua d'à coté...)…

Il voulait courir loin, les larmes commençaient à perler au coin des yeux… Quand pour vérifier la distance entre lui et le préfet, il tomba sur des yeux profonds et gris qu'il a vit s'agrandir de quelques millimètres.

Pendant quelques secondes, Tsuna se laissa subjuguer par ce regard de glace si profond avant de remarquer que justement ce regard avait changé pour laisser apparaître quelques sentiments comme le désir. Cela provoqua une réaction directe sur le plus petit des deux dont les joues pouvaient rendre la couleur des tomates fades à côté de lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler ou finir en sanglots.

De son côté Hibari essayait de combattre ses pensées très peu catholiques et de rependre un tant soit peu le contrôle de lui-même. Ce n'était pas le grand Hibari Kyoya, terreur du collège Namimori, domaine dans lequel il faisait régner la loi pour rien !

Donc pour une personne à l'extérieur il n'y avait aucune différence, même si le préfet se faisait violence pour ne pas sauter sur le petit être habillé d'une manière bien provocante devant lui. Mais quelle idée a bien pu lui passer par la tête pour venir habiller de la sorte au collège, ne tenait-il donc pas à sa virginité ? Même s'il était fait de glace, tout ce qui était petit et mignon lui a toujours fait de l'effet (il n'y avait qu'à voir Hibird et Roll). Mais ce qui avait fait déborder la vase c'est lorsque le plus âgé vit le plus petit viré au rouge en se mordant la lèvre inférieur : Ne savait-il pas l'effet qu'il faisait à son entourage quand il avait ce regard de chien battu avec les rougeurs sur les joues et se mordant la lèvre ? Même le toutou se retrouvait toujours à l'infirmerie à cause d'un saignement de nez !

Reborn, lui, s'amusait entièrement de la situation qui avait été provoquée par ses soins. Il connaissait l'effet que faisait son élève à son entourage : tout le monde le savait sauf le concerné et ses autres camarades de classe (ces derniers ne faisant pas attention à lui).

À vrai dire le petit brun était sexy quand il le voulait et ses gardiens ne le savaient que trop bien malgré le profond respect et amitié qu'ils avaient envers leur boss. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire réagir le gardien du nuage, c'est pourquoi qu'il avait échafaudé ce plan. En plus le bébé pouvait mettre le futur boss dans l'embarras cela fait d'une pierre deux coups !

Et bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une grande réaction comme les autres gardiens qui étaient, en passant plus que risibles, mais le fait qu'il est écarquillé les yeux était suffisant « _du moins pour le moment _» pensa l'arcobaleno. D'ailleurs s'il devait faire un classement des cinq meilleures réactions après avoir vu Tsuna comme ça, c'était :

* En cinquième position : Xanxus. Lors d'une rencontre, dont le possesseur de la tétine n'avait absolument rien à voir, le gardien du ciel se retrouva avec une grande partie de ses vêtements déchirés, essoufflé et le rouge aux joues. Il a fallu trois minutes et quarante cinq secondes de : les-yeux-ouverts-bouche-ouverte pour que le boss de la Varia de réagisse avec un « déchet ».

* En quatrième position: Rokudo Mukuro. À vrai dire la course-poursuite était vraiment intéressante. Un boss paniqué avec un T-shirt trop grand pour lui et sans pantalon en train de courir autour de Kokyou Land avec son gardien de la brume qui ressemblait à un loup affamé devant une belle gazelle.

* Celui qui eu la médaille de bronze n'était autre que le boss de la famille Cavallone. Et oui son premier élève en a aussi payé le prix, quoi que la réaction fut plus courte que celle du prisonnier le fait de le voir, la salive dégoulinant, les joues rouges, le nez en sang ainsi que des étoiles à la place des yeux était très satisfaisante d'où sa troisième place.

* La deuxième place sur le podium revient à l'autoproclamé bras droit. Il n'y avait rien à dire, voir Gokudera avec un air béat sur son visage disant « au moins je pourrais mourir heureux » dans une flaque de sang provenant de son nez était mémorable.

* Voilà le moment que vous attendiez tous, le premier dont la réaction avait le plus fait rire Reborn (rire étant un grand mot) n'est autre que Superbi Squalo. Il fallait être honnête, l'imitation du poisson rouge en dehors de l'eau ne pouvait pas laisser de glace qui que se soit, de plus le requin avait été arrêté dans un « VOOOIIII » et avait réussi à rester silencieux plus d'une minute, ce qui était un record.

Bien sûr, -le cobaye- la personne qui a été utilisée pour toutes ces réactions était encore en vie et avait réussi par on ne sait quel moyen à garder son innocence. D'ailleurs la photo d'Hibari, les yeux écarquillés, irait directement rejoindre l'album ! Je cite, ce sont « les photos des dossiers qui peuvent être utilisées comme moyen de pression ».

Le bébé fut coupé par Tsuna qui se décida enfin à reprendre la parole :

- Excuse-moi Hibari-san, il s'inclina à la manière de Gokudera en face de son boss

-C'est bon, je n'ai plus envie de me battre «_ mais plutôt envie de te sauter dessus _», mais la prochaine fois que tu viens habiller de la sorte à l'école même un jour de repos je te mordrais à mort.

Le brun qui comprit la phrase favorite comme une menace de mort (même si ce n'était pas le but) et n'en demanda pas plus avant de prendre les jambes à son cou laissant derrière lui le préfet qui se faisait une joie de reluquer le magnifique derrière de son boss parfaitement moulé dans ce minishort.

Mais pour le bébé du soleil ce n'était pas assez. Sachant maintenant que le gardien du nuage n'était pas si indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, il voulait en voir plus. Il fallait qu'il prépare un autre plan qui pourrait réellement faire sortir le gardien de son self-control parfait.

De plus si le nuage s'accrochait au ciel cela rendrait la famiglia bien plus forte. Oui, comme cela, il avait bonne conscience (c'est surtout l'excuse qu'il dirait à son élève en cas de découverte même s'il n'était pas assez intelligent… Mais bon avec son hyper-intuition on n'était jamais trop prudent). C'est donc en concoctant des plans que certains qualifieront de diabolique que le petit écureuil rentra dans l'arbre pour arriver à la maison avant le lapin qui était en train de fuir.

Les mêmes personnes, après leurs footings ou leurs promenades matinales, une fois de retour devant chez eux ont pu admirer une jolie demoiselle qui courait comme si la mort était à ses trousses. Certains qui avaient le regard plus développé ont constatés que dans la main de la jeune fille, se trouvait un morceau de tissu bleu nuit avec des étoiles (bah oui il n'allait tout de même pas laisser son caleçon). Et ils se demandèrent si cette ravissante jeune fille avait un quelconque rapport avec la bourrasque de ce matin, avec les Sawada plus rien ne les étonnaient.

Tsuna, lui, était tout rouge et se demandait pourquoi le dévisageait-on de la sorte. L'avait-on reconnu ? Notre brun redoubla sa course pour arriver plus rapidement chez lui. Une fois la porte dépassée, il expira un bon coup. Avant de voir sa mère passée la tête par la porte de la cuisine

-Ah, Tsu-kun tu es déjà rentré de ton rendez-vous?

« _Mais qui irait à un rendez-vous habillé de l'uniforme scolaire et de son sac de cours_ » voilà ce que pensait le dit Tsu-kun.

- Alala ! Tu es vraiment très mignon habillé comme ça, je devrais t'acheter plus de vêtements féminins.

-M-Maman ! Je suis un garçon.

-Et alors cela te va très bien pourquoi sans privé ? En plus j'ai toujours voulu avoir une fille pour pouvoir lui acheter pleins de vêtements. C'est décidé ! Je vais aller t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements ! Dit-elle avant de sortir en trombe munie de son porte feuille et de son sac.

-Mais mam...

L'adolescent ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'un bébé bien connu lui atterrit sur la tête et le plaqua au sol.

-Pour une fois, tu pourrais laisser la Mama se faire plaisir.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui vas devoir t'habiller en fille !

-Exact ! Ne te plains pas !

Et le tuteur tordit le bras de son élève malgré les gémissements de douleur de ce dernier. C'est à ce moment là que Bianchi décida de sortir de la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Reborn, mon amour tu es rentré.

-Ciaossu ! Oui et j'essaye de faire plaisir à la Mama mais Dame-Tsuna ne veut pas.

-Tu devrais avoir honte c'est la Mama qui prend soin de nous tous les jours sans jamais rien dire alors lui faire un petit cadeau une fois ne devrait pas te faire de mal ! Quoique Poison Cooking, si tu ne le fait pas je te tuerais.

Paniqué, en voyant le poison s'approcher de lui, il répondit à la hâte :

-Je vais le faire ! C'est promis ! Je vais le faire.

-Bien, dit l'arcobaleno avant que Bianchi le prenne dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans le salon, Au fait demain tu vas à la piscine...

-Quoi ? Mais je sais à peine nager.

-Avec tous tes gardiens...

-Nooonnnnn, ils vont tout détruire ! Et ne m'ignore pas !

Mais malgré les plaintes du boss, le tueur à gages s'en alla. Le vongola éclata en sanglots en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que les dieux le haïssent à ce point.

Après une demi-heure de larmes et de lamentation versées dans son lit, Tsuna se remit enfin du choc et décida d'aller manger. Une fois dans la cuisine, habillé de son pyjama, il y vit Bianchi entrain de nourrir Reborn et I-pin se disputant avec Lambo pour une part de gâteau. La routine était revenue, il expira fortement avant d'aller fouiller dans le réfrigérateur.

Le bébé suivait le moindre des faits et gestes de son élève … Ce ne fut que lorsque le brun sortit avec une bouteille de lait, en versa dans son verre et qu'il le bu, que Reborn se sentit obliger d'ajouter :

-Ah, au fait, j'ai bien dit TOUS tes gardiens...

Le boss Vongola recracha tout le lait qu'il venait de boire. C'était sûr, il y avait bien un dieu qui le haïssait et qui s'amusait avec son sort ! Il voulait mourir.

* * *

><p>Finie ! Voilà mon deuxième chapitre. Je tiens à remercier Lycka pour ces conseils en plus de ceux Ayumi Watari. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le Premier chapitre il est un peu plus long voulant à tout prix arriver à la fin voulu.<p>

Lycka, maintenant j'ai le droit de mettre mes délires XD Je les ai tellement retenu que je ne garantis pas ce qui va suivre...

* * *

><p>Reboyama : Et oui je l'avoue, il n'est pas fute-fute notre Tsuna dans ma fic<p>

Tsuna : Pourquoi moi ?

Reboyama : Parce que tu es trop mignon et que te torturer est un plaisir.

Hibari : Dépêche toi de finir cette fic !

Reboyama : Bah pourquoi ? On t'as vu que deux fois (même si c'est vrai que tu as l'air d'un pervers)…

Hibari : Tu as mis ta fic en M donc il va y avoir un lemon. Finis vite ta fiction.

Tsuna : Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai de plus que les autres ? Pourquoi? Ais-je fait quelque chose de mal... ?

Reboyama : Notre petit Tsuna à l'air d'être dans un autre monde. Laissez-moi des reviews avec votre avis. )

(Ce délire m'est sortie de la tête après une discussion avec une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra vu que c'est elle ma correctrice * clin d'œil * tu vois cela ne me réussit pas XD)


	3. Une sortie ordinaire

Bonjour ou bonsoi,r comment vous allez :) et non je ne suis ni morte, ni malade ou autre je suis en pleine forme. Hum, rangez ce couteau s'il vous plaît je sais que je suis en retard et que je suis en pleine forme, mais laissez moi au moins m'expliquer.

Alors commençons par le commencement, ma correctrice Ayumi Watari a vu son ordinateur disparaître (en d'autre termes il est cassé) donc j'ai du aller à la recherche d'une autre correctrice puisque, pour votre plaisir, je ne voulez pas publier un chapitre bourré de fautes.

Donc on remercie ma correctrice de rechange XD (j'espère que ça te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça vu que ça fait un peu chaussette) Lycka pour sa gentillesse de corriger les horreurs que je fais (je parle des fautes d'orthographes et non de la fic, vous êtes vilain XP)

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement malgré mes demandes (et menaces) les personnages de Reborn ne sont toujours pas à moi T^T

**Couples** : Quoi d'autre qu'un beau 1827 ?

**Remarque** : à partir de maintenant je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier un chapitre par semaine, cela ira avec le rythme de Lycka puisque cette fic est terminée.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Une sortie ordinaire<strong>

_Le bébé suivait le moindre des faits et gestes de son élève et c'est lorsque le brun sortit avec une bouteille de lait, qu'il se versa un verre et le bu, qu'il se sentit de rajouter:_

_-Ah, en fait, j'ai bien dit TOUS tes gardiens..._

_Le boss Vongola recracha tout le lait qu'il avait bu. C'était sûr il y avait un dieu qui le haïssait et qui s'amusait avec son sort. Il voulait mourir._

C'était donc la mort dans l'âme que Tsuna se dirigea, le lendemain, vers la piscine municipale. Reborn lui avait dit que tous ses gardiens seraient présents, il avait insisté sur le TOUS, « tous cela voulait dire Mukuro et Hibari-san. En plus des deux il y aura nii-san, Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto sans oublier Lambo » voilà à quoi se résumait les pensées du petit Tsuna sur le trajet vers sa tombe. Pour lui l'expression n'était pas exagérée, le gardien du nuage haïssait le gardien de la brume comme les chats haïssent l'eau* mais avec un peu de chance, Chrome viendra et donc pas de soucie de ce point de vue, de plus le préfet de Namimori n'aime pas les groupes donc même si, par miracle, il venait, il ne provoquerait pas trop de problèmes. Il ne restait plus que le groupe habituel. La piscine allait-elle tenir le coup ? Le brun expira un bon coup. Tant que les plus problématiques se tenaient tranquilles, cela devrait être comme d'habitude, après tout, la piscine où il avait appris à nager était toujours debout! C'est sur ces pensées optimistes que le boss alla au point de rendez-vous. Mais avait-il oublié la malchance qui le poursuivait comme son ombre ?

Plus loin, sur la route, le boss rencontra son gardien de la tempête qui se disputait comme à son habitude avec nii-san et Yamamoto qui rigolait à côté d'eux. Une fois Tsuna arrivé à leur niveau il reçut un accueil un peu trop enthousiaste de la part de son bras droit et un peu trop « extrême » de la part du boxeur. Son gardien de la pluie lui fit un magnifique sourire suivi d'un « Yo, Tsuna » auquel le brun ne put s'empêcher de répondre lui-même par l'un de ses sourires franc. Put-être que cette journée n'allait pas être aussi désastreuse que ça.

C'est donc en riant que le quatuor se dirigea vers la piscine. Une fois arriver devant les portes, ils attendirent un moment pour voir si le reste des gardiens allaient arriver. Gukudera commençait à fulminer en insultant les retardataires :

-Comment peuvent-ils faire attendre le juudaime, ces enfoirés. Mais au fait, juudaime ce stupide bovin n'est pas avec cous ?

-Non il n'était pas à la maison quand je suis sorti mais Reborn m'a affirmé qu'il serait là.

Juste au moment où Tsunayoshi finit sa phrase, une tête bien connue sortie du sac de ce dernier. C'était Lambo attaché comme une saucisse avec du scotch sur la bouche. Tous furent étonné de la position du plus jeune des gardiens.

-Lambo tu vas bien? mais que faisais-tu dans mon sac? demanda le parrain en enlevant le scotch de la bouche de la vache et en détachant les cordes. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

-Je-dois-résister...Ouiiiiinnnn, Tsuna, Reborn a été méchant, il m'a assommé,attaché et m'a mis dans ce sac ! Reborn n'est qu'un Baka.(1)

-Damare(2) et avec un coup de Léon bien senti par le bovin, le silence redevenait maître.

-Reborn ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans mon sac ? Pourquoi tu as mis Lambo dedans ? Plus important, c'est quoi cet accoutrement ?

Effectivement, notre bébé préféré était habillé d'un maillot de bain qui lui allait des épaules au bas de ses pieds, rayé blanc et bleu marine qui était assorti à son bonnet de bain et portait une bouée en forme de canard jaune.

-Ciaossu, ce petit faisait beaucoup trop de bruit donc j'ai décidé, pour le bien de tous, de le faire taire. Il me va bien ? C'est Bianchi qui me l'a offert.

« C'est beaucoup trop cruel, et là n'est pas la question ! » pensa Tsuna, ce à quoi répondit le smokin bomb qu'il n'avait que ce que méritait ce stupide bovin suivi d'un rire de Yamamoto et d'un « extrême » de Ryohei. Après plusieurs luttes verbales du petit groupe quelque chose fit « tilt » dans le cerveau de Sawada et avec les yeux paniquaient, il se retourna vers l'arcobaleno et demanda :

-Mes affaires où sont-elles ?

Un blanc survint alors de la troupe qui était jusque là joyeuse (et bruyante). Si le boss n'avait pas ses affaires quel intérêt avaient-ils d'y aller ? Pendant ce silence pesant, on entendit un vélo à pleine vitesse. Curieux, nos amis levèrent la tête. Un grondement sourd, « aneki » et un remu ménage habituel suivirent.

-Reborn je suis venue, comme tu me l'as demandé.

-Merci Bianchi.

Puis elle se tourna vers le brun avec un regard de tueur, il ne lui manquait plus que le « déchet » pour ressembler à Xanxus, avant de lui lancer un sac. Lorsque notre petit brun l'ouvrit il put y voir une serviette de bain. Sans plus se poser de questions il remercia la grande sœur avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Le jeune bosse, qui culpabilisait de ne pas avoir attendu Chrome et Hibari, demanda :

-Reborn et pour les autres ? Tu as bien tous non ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hibari n'aime pas les groupes et est donc venu à l'avance. Quant à Chrome, elle voulait vous attendre mais Ken est bien trop pressé et donc ils sont rentrés avant vous.

« Ken et Chikusa sont aussi là ? Il ne manquerait pus que la Varia »pensa sarcastiquement Tsuna. Quelques minutes, après avoir payé leur place et commençait à entrer dans les vestiaires, le possesseur de l'anneau du ciel regretta ses pensées. Devinez qui était devant une porte empêchant une « chose » qui gigotait dans tous les sens pour voir dans la cabine (au cas où c'est Levi qui protège la cabine de son boss et Lussuria qui veut voir je cite « les magnifiques fesses du boss »). On pouvait aussi entendre un « VOOOOIIIIIII foutus maillot de bain » provenant d'une des cabines et un « ushishishi le prince va vous montrer ce qu'est un vrai corps ».

Tsuna voulu mourir, lui qui avait repris espoir de vivre une journée banale, n'y croyait plus du tout. Maintenant il avait peur qu'en passant cette porte, il ne trouve Byakuran accompagné de six couronnes funéraires. Troublé par cette pensée, l'adolescent ouvrit l'une des cabines, laissant ses gardiens faire les salutations avec les assassins, pour passer de l'autre côté et entra en courant dans le petit bassin qui servait à se nettoyer les pieds. Mauvaise idée, à peine eut-il mis le pied à l'intérieur que Tsuna glissa et attrapa la première chose qui lui venait sous la main : c'est à dire un morceau de tissue. Rattrapé de justesse, le boss voulu faire ses excuses à celui qui lui avait servi de rempart mais dès qu'il leva les yeux, il s'arrêta net. Les yeux rouges qui juraient mille et une souffrances à celui qui avait osé abîmer son short de plage avec des dinosaures dessus. Un crie de terreur sortie de la bouche du boss :

-HIIIIIIIIIII

-Mah ~~ n'est ce pas notre chère Tsunayoshi-kun, cela faisait longtemps il me semble que c'est depuis la fois où tu es venu me voir avec des oreilles, une queue de chat et un collier autour du cou sous la pluie.

Ça c'était un souvenir qu'il préférerait oublier :

_Reborn lui avait dit de les mettre pour l'entraînement dans la forêt, soit disant qu'en ressemblant un peu plus à un animal, les animaux sauvages ne l'attaqueraient pas. Il l'avait cru et donc les avait mise, mais lorsque la pluie s'était mise à tomber, le petit chaton a couru à l'endroit le plus proche pour se mettre à l'abri : c'est à dire la cabane qui se trouvait droit devant. Sans même se donner la peine de toquer, le petit brun entra en trombe ne se souciant guère de mouiller le sol. Puis, après avoir repris sa respiration il se dit_

_-Quelle pluie, je parie que Reborn le savait !_

_-Mah~~~ C'est probable, mais ce n'était vraiment pas pour me déplaire Tsunayoshi-kun._

_Il avait dit son nom sur un ton que Tsuna qualifié de sensuel, alors sans même réfléchir il reprit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit loin de cette cabane._

-Tu es parti si rapidement que nous n'avons même pas pu discuter.

Là un seul mot passa par la tête du brun « FUIR » et c'est ce qu'il fit bousculant Bluebell qui, mécontente d'être ignorée, refit glisser le boss Vongola qui glissa tout habiller jusqu'au bord du bassin.

La piscine se trouvait à l'extérieur, on pouvait y voir de l'herbe et des arbres pour ceux qui préféraient être au frais, du sable pour faire penser à la plage et plein de terrains que ce soit de volley-ball ou de football, il y avait même un terrain de basket-ball. On pouvait distinguer trois bassins, le premier était relié au sable faisant réellement pensé à une plage, le second était très profond allant d'un mètre soixante-dix à deux mètres trente, il était surplombé de plusieurs niveaux de plongeoir. Et le dernier, un tout petit bassin pour les enfants, et bien sûr, c'est là que notre petit brun atterrit. Étourdi il se dit que s'il pensait à Kyoko peut-être qu'elle sera là elle aussi.

Les enfants ayant eu terriblement peur en voyant une chose non identifiée venir d'une vitesse incroyable hurlèrent de peur ce qui attroupa les mamans, qui en voyant l'adolescent avec un air étourdi le sang perlant du nez, elles lui sautèrent dessus comme des lionnes protégeant leurs petits. Le petit brun repris instinctivement ses esprits et en voyant les auras plus meurtrières que celles de Mukuro, Hibari et Xanxus réunies, il fit ce qu'il sait faire le mieux c'est-à-dire courir. Mais si le boss avait fait attention à la petite plaque accrocher à un poteau, il aurait pu lire : « Interdiction de courir, risque de glissade », ajouter à cela la légendaire maladresse de Dame-Tsuna finit dans le bassin le plus profond tout habiller. Les vêtements devenus trop lourd pour que Tsuna réussisse à remonter à la surface. Croyant enfin que c'était la fin de sa vie, après tout c'était la première qu'il voyait tous ces tarés réunis, le calcule était simple pour le nul en math : Gardiens+Varia+Couronnes funéraires+un même lieu=la mort de Tsuna, alors que ce soit dans d'atroces souffrances ou noyé seul quelle était la différence ?

C'est dans ses pensées, o combien optimiste, que le brun se fit tirer hors de l'eau par une main. Ses poumons rencontrèrent enfin de l'air. Après quelques secondes le gardien du ciel se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans les bras de son sauveur contre son torse et sur ses jambes. Rougissant comme à son habitude il leva les yeux pour remercier la personne l'ayant sauvé. Mais aucune parole ne vint, à la place on vit le petit boss blanchir et écarquiller les yeux. C'est le dénommé sauveur qui prit la parole en premier :

-kufufufu, cela serait embêtant si tu perdais la vie maintenant Tsunayoshi-kun. Le dit Vogola répliqua de suite sans même prendre en compte la phrase ayant été dite

Les mamans ayant totalement craqué sur le prisonnier ne faisaient même plus attention au bagage que cette beauté tenait.

-Mukuro mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Où est Chrome ?

-Oya, oya je me déplace spécialement pour toi et tu recherches quelqu'un d'autre ? Préfères-tu la présence de ma petite Chrome que la mienne ?

Le brunet avait envie de hurler un « OUI », mais s'abstenait. Il est vrai que son gardien de la brume était intimidant, effrayant, pervers... Mais il était encore enfermé à la prison Vindicare et il utilisait rarement Chrome pour sortir s'amuser (sauf les fois où le son boss lui manquait, selon ses dires) et le fait qu'il soit là le soulageait. Même s'il était effrayant. Au moment où il allait répondre il ne comprit pas tout mais se retrouva à nouveau dans l'eau, « encore une fois » se dit-il cette fois-ci étant plus blasé. Pourquoi Mukuro l'aurais lâché ? Une fois cet état passé il se remit à gesticuler pour essayer de remonter à la surface. Mais que faisaient les maîtres nageurs ?

De leur côté les maîtres nageurs s'étaient vus offrir des merveilleux petits plats par une sublime jeune femme. maintenant ils jonchaient le sol blanc comme du linge propre. La femme qui se tenait sur ces cadavres regarda dans l'eau et ne vit plus sa cible, en colère elle le rechercha du regard sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait s'en sortir seul. Et là, elle vit dans les bras de Rukudo Mukoro, cet enfoiré comment osait-il faire foirer ses plans? Cherchant un plan B, elle vit plus loin Hibari Kyoya. Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, elle se dirigea vers lui et dès qu'elle reçut un regard glacé de la part du préfet elle lui montra le spectacle.

Le gardien du nuage vit rouge, il était venu pour pouvoir mordre à mort la bande d'herbivores qui ne pourraient pas s'empêcher de perturber le calme de la piscine. Mais lorsqu'il vit le chef herbivore les vêtements tout mouillés dans les bras de l'ananas, sans plus réfléchir il prit ses tonfas* et se jeta sur l'illusionniste lui donnant un coup que Mukuro put esquiver. Mais il fut obligé de lâcher son cher Tsunayoshi.

La femme, contemplant le spectacle fit un sourire vainqueur en pensant « Reborn, j'ai fait ce que tu voulais, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi » se fana bien vite lorsqu'elle vit l'eau de la piscine se vidait. Bianchi commença à pleurer le destin était contre le fait qu'elle s'unissent avec l'amour de sa vie ?

Celui qui était en train de se noyer finie par se faire sauver par son bras droit et son meilleur ami. Une fois ses émotions remises il put voir Mukuro et Hibrai se battre dans un coin tendis que dans un autre se déroulait un affrontement de regard entre Byakuran et la Varia. Tsuna sentit son âme quitter son corps à ce moment, mais un coup de pied dans la tête le réveilla bien vite :

-Reborn ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ils sont tous entrains de s'amuser.

-Où tu vois qu'il s'amuse, ils vont finir par détruire la piscine municipale si ça continue !

-Au lieu de te plaindre va t'habiller et les rejoindre, finit par dire le maudit avec un autre coups pour le geignard.

Le Vongola se dit qu'il ne voulait pas les rejoindre, mais s'abstenait de le dire à haute voix, ne voulant plus être frappé. Il rentra donc dans la cabine pour mettre son maillot. Une fois mis, il hurla avec tout l'air de ses poumons :

-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?

Après quelques secondes des pas se fit entendre. Non, le brun ne voulait pas qu'on le voie comme ça, encore une personne, ça passe, il pouvait s'enfuir mais avec autant de loups devant une unique petite gazelle, que se passerait-il ?

* * *

><p>*d'où sorte ces tonfas, sachant que notre très cher préfet était en maillot de bain ?<p>

(1): Baka=idiot

(2):Damare=La ferme

Mwahahahaha, je sais je sais c'est sadique, mais je sais pas pourquoi j'aime être sadique XD (j'aurais pas du vu mon retard o)

Pétage de plomb de l'auteur (ayant plus d'inspiration le soir il faut pas s'étonner) :

Tsuna : Tu me fait passer pour un pur, un optimiste puis pour un dépréssif, pour une princesse qu'on doit sauver...

Reboyama : Mais tu es une princesse à sauver

Tsuna les larmes aux yeux :Hibari-san dit quelque chose

Hibari:Je suis d'accord

Reboyama : Tu vois :)

Tsuna explose en sanglot : NNNNAAAAAAA

Hibari : et je suis celui qui te sauverais

Reboyama : Au c'est trop mignon. Et il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant

Hibari attrape Tsuna et part : Les enfants ne vont pas se faire tout seul.

Reboyama : C'est pour ça, je comprends mieux, comme ça prépare sa caméra. Moi je vais chercher de l'inpiration pour mon premier lemon alors Review pour m'encourager!


	4. Et la routine?

_Le chapitre une semaine après le suivant pile poile. Ouf quel dure travail (l'auteur qui a fini la fic depuis belle lurette, pourquoi alors je ne la publie, le suspens très chère lecteur, le suspens)._

Je suis sadique, vilaine, psychopathe et tous ce que vous voulez! C'est pour ça que vous lisez ma fic non?

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement malgré mes demandes (et menaces) les personnages de Reborn ne sont toujours pas à moi T^T

**Couples** : Quoi d'autre qu'un beau 1827 ?

**Remarque** : à partir de maintenant je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier un chapitre par semaine, cela ira avec le rythme de Lycka puisque cette fic est terminée.

**Note importante** : Sur le dernier chapitre j'ai très peu de reviews (j'en ai eu un pour vous dire), je prends ce manque de commentaire comme si ma fic n'était pas bonne donc même si c'est une critique laissez moi quelque chose pour que je puisse m'améliorer et faire en sorte que la fic vous plaise. Merci.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 4 : Et la routine?<em>**

_Le vongola se dit qu'il ne voulait pas les rejoindre mais s'abstenait ne voulant plus être frappé. Il réentra donc dans la cabine pour mettre son maillot. Une fois mis il hurla avec tout l'air de ses poumons :_

_-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !_

_Après quelques secondes des pas se fit entendre. Non le brun ne voulait pas qu'on le voie comme ça, encore une personne, ça passe, il pouvait s'enfuir mais avec autant de loups devant une unique petite gazelle que se passerait-il ?_

Tsuna s'était déshabillé entièrement et fouilla dans le sac à la recherche du maillot de bain apporter par Bianchi. Une fois trouvé, il le déplia devant lui pour voir si la taille correspondait. Et là, se fut le choc pour notre petit brun. Devant lui se présentait un maillot de bain féminin une pièce, « si on pouvait appeler ça une pièce » pensa le boss. La poitrine était façon bikini sauf qu'il continuait jusqu'au ventre où il était attaché à un anneau, qui devait aller au niveau du nombril, et où l'autre partie du maillot était fixé. Tout cela dans une couleur rouge flashy. L'adolescent s'apprêtait à se rhabiller avant qu'une petite bourrasque ne passe. Il trouva bizarre qu'un courant d'air passe dans un endroit fermé. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'endroit où étaient posés ses vêtements quelques secondes avant, il trouva une petite feuille avec des mots écrits dessus.

_Ciaossu_

_Ce sont les affaires qu'a acheté la Mama pour toi, alors pour lui faire plaisir tu dois les mettre. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix tes vêtements sont en ce moment au fond de la piscine alors si tu veux les récupérer il faudra plonger._

_Ah oui, avant que tu fasses des bêtises, il est interdit de nager avec autre chose qu'un maillot de bain._

_Un boss doit savoir endurer toutes les tortures possibles pour sa famille._

_P.S : tu seras privé de dîner et je te ferais subir un entraînement spécial si tu ne fais pas plaisir à la Mama, d'ailleurs pas que moi, Bianchi, Lambo et I-pin pensent la même chose._

_Reborn_

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de hurler de toutes ses forces pour extérioriser la panique qui venait de le subjuguer :

-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !

Mais ce qu'il ne pensa pas c'est que toutes les personnes ayant reconnu sa voix s'étaient rameutés devant sa cabine. Paniqué il ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Juudaïme tout va bien? demanda son fidèle bras droit.

Le petit boss ne savait plus quoi faire. Il décida de rassurer tout le monde pour qu'ils puissent le laisser en paix et sortit juste sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la cabine, cachant son corps derrière la porte. Ce qu'il ne calcula pas était le rougissement sur ses joues dues à sa petite tenue (c'est à dire la serviette de bain très courte) et à sa gêne en voyant le nombre de personnes réunies le regardant. Il ne put s'empêcher de bégayer :

J-j-j-j-je s-suis d-désolé.

Un Reborn passa en dansant du classique puis revint en dansant cette fois-ci du tango avec Leon, avant qu'un gésier de sang apparu devant la petite gazelle. Le boss paniqua de voir autant de monde par terre. En plus il y avait plus de sang que toutes les batailles qu'il avait connu mais ne voulut pas sortir de ce qui lui servait de paravent.

Parmi le petit groupe, on pouvait observer trois/quatre survivants : Bluebell, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son « Byakuran-saaamaaaa » Rokudo Mukuro, lui avait l'air beaucoup plus mal au point avec du sang dégoulinant du nez, à moitié plié et il avait du mal à tenir debout vient ensuite Hibari Kyoya, on pouvait voir qu'il se tenait le nez, et si on faisait un zoom sur cette dernière partie de l'anatomie on remarquerait une légère couleur rouge, mais le gardien du nuage se tenait toujours fier, en regardant le petit être qui avait eu raison du self-contrôle du légendaire glaçon. Le quatrième était le possesseur de l'anneau mare, ce dernier était celui qui avait le mieux résisté à l'asseau de l'excès d'hormone, mais il ne fallait pas croire que l'ex-dominateur du monde était insensible au charme du boss Vongola, non, c'était tout le contraire.

Son cerveau marchait à plein régime pour savoir quel serait le meilleur moyen de kidnapper la chose qui se tortillait derrière la porte. Il observa les derniers joueurs debout et calcula ses chances de réussite. Il fit un grand sourire de psychopathe et commença par la partie A de son plan qui était le plus facile : éliminer le gardien de la brume. Il s'avança vers la cabine et explosa littéralement la porte. Un « HIIII » reconnaissable retentit dans l'espace. Une fois que le nuage de fumée dû à l'explosion se dissipa, on put voir le prisonnier rendre l'âme, lui qui avait survécu à 6 vies, ne put empêcher de mourir à cause d'une perte de sang. Tsuna était assis par terre, la serviette sur une de ses jambes, qui cachait ses parties intimes. Serviette qui menaçait à tout moment de glisser. Le ciel Vongola s'en rendit enfin compte et remis sa serviette normalement, le rouge aux joues.

Le sourire du boss des Millefiore s'agrandit « et un en moins, mais il reste le plus gênant » pensa-t-il avant de jeter un regard à la partie suivante de son plan.

Le chef du comité de discipline ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, sa respiration était saccadé et sa main cachait la partie inférieure de son visage où du sang dépassait.

Byakuran se dit que finalement cela serait beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il attrapa le peureux et l'installa sous son bras. L'adolescent se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens pour que le plus âgé le lâche, mais la seule réponse qu'il eut fut un fessé suivit de ces paroles :

-~~ Maa~~ Tu ferais mieux de te calmer Tsunayoshi-kun, au moins que tu ne veuilles que cette serviette tombe avant l'heure ? Quel impatient tu fais, dit-il sur un ton que le petit boss n'aimait pas du tout, tout cela avec un sourire que certains qualifieront de pervers doublé de psychopathe.

Mais malgré ce qu'il croyait, Hibari réagit au quart de tour et à peine eut-il le boss Millifiore de calmé, Tsuna réussit à esquiver de justesse un tonfa qui lui effleura le nez.

-Bluebell, occupe toi de notre rescapé.

-Oui Bykuran-sama.

Sans même réfléchir, elle se jeta sur le gardien du nuage qui après deux, trois coups de tonfa fut retrouvé gisant dans son sang comme tous les autres qui ne se sont toujours pas remis. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux l'herbivore du futur avait disparu avec le chef herbivore. Le préfet du commité de discipline enrageait. Comment avait-il pu laisser ce fana de chamallow partir avec son colis? Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro, au bout de la première sonnerie on put entendre une voix paniquée de l'autre côté du téléphone :

-Allô, Kyo-san tout va bien ?

-Mettez-vous à la recherche du marshmallow et du chef herbivore. Retrouvez les avant la fin de la journée.

Puis il raccrocha et se dirigea vers les casiers où se trouvaient ses affaires.

De son côté Reborn jubilait entièrement. Il avait prévu plusieurs tableaux possibles mais il est vrai que ce que nous a montré Tsuna avait dépassé toutes ses espérances, même lui le grand Hitman avec un grand H n'a pu cacher ses troubles pour vous dire. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas oublié son but qui était de compléter son album et en bonus il a une photo de toute la famiglia (même Xanxus qui avait dû se déplacer pour voir où avait bien pu passer ce déchet qui était censé lui apporter son vin était arriver au bon moment) Vongola et Millefiore. Il aura même provoqué un combat entre Byakuran et Hibari qui se conclura forcément par un Tsuna dans un lit. L'arcobaleno préférerait que ce soit le préfet, étant un membre de la famille. En plus, on ne savait jamais comment pensait ce maudit mangeur de marshmallow, il pourrait nuire à la famille ou même à Tsuna. Et si le boss se voit blesser à un si jeune âge, on pourrait dire au revoir à l'une des plus puissantes familles mafieuses. De plus, même si le solitaire le niera, il était attaché au Dame-Tsuna, d'ailleurs c'est la seule personne qui pourrait convenir à Hibari étant beau, solitaire, froid, fort... le plus petit lui était mignon, entouré de mondes, chaleureux, faible... et comme le dit si bien le proverbe : « les opposés s'attirent. ». C'était décidé, il allait jouer au cupidon mais le cupidon des enfers. Il se dirigea vers la sortie bien décidé à mettre dans le pétrin son adorable élève.

* * *

><p>Kusakabe, étant un jour de congé et le préfet de discipline n'étant pas là, alla faire un petit tour de son quartier, s'ennuyant complètement. D'habitude il suivait le chef du comité de discipline où qu'il aille, les moments où ils se séparaient, étaient rares, mais la il avait été strict et lui avait dit ne pas le suivre s'il ne voulait pas se faire mordre à mort. En réfléchissant bien les seuls moments où Kyoya le quittait était pour aller voir ce Sawada Tsunayoshi. C'était un drôle de spécimen, il fallait l'avouer. D'ailleurs le second du préfet aurait mis sa main à couper que son chef se trouvait avec lui en ce moment. Le son de son portable le fit sortir de ses pensées et dès qu'il reconnut la sonnerie il se pressa de répondre inquiet. Les seuls moments dans lesquels le gardien du nuage appelait étaient dans les cas d'extrême urgence c'est à dire quasi jamais :<p>

-Allo, Kyo-san tout va bien ?

-Mettez-vous à la recherche du marshmallow et du chef herbivore. Retrouvez les avant la fin de la journée.

Puis il raccrocha.

Kusakabe avait belle et bien raison, la terreur de Namimori se trouvait en compagnie de Sawada ou du moins était. Sans plus attendre il contacta d'autre membre du comité de discipline en donnant des ordres. Il fallait absolument les trouver avant la date donnée ou ils iront vite rejoindre les cieux.

* * *

><p>Le soleil commençait à descendre et on pouvait voir certaines étoiles apparaître sur le toit du collège. Hibari s'impatientait. Où avait-il bien pu aller cet herbivore? Et de plus il commençait à... Quel mot avait utilisé le bébé déjà? Ah oui, s'inquiéter. Il avait eu le droit à la visite du bébé qui était d'ailleurs toujours devant lui :<p>

-Donc tu vois si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu passeras à côté de quelque chose.

-Mm.

-Alors comme ça, c'est ta seule réaction au fait que Tsuna se fera prendre sa virginité par un autre dès que la nuit sera tombée? Et un mmm?

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Ce n'est pas bien difficile. Connaissant le caractère de Byakuran il doit se dire que maintenant il est impossible de lui retirer son jouet et donc patientera jusqu'au meilleur moment. Et dis moi quel est le meilleur moment pour sa première fois ?

Cela ne l'arrangeait en rien de savoir qu'une fois que la boule de feu dépassera l'horizon il pourra dire au revoir à l'un de ses fantasmes. Il fixa son téléphone comme si l'objet allait se mettre à sonner pour fuir le regard de glace du chef du comité de discipline. Et cela marcha, la chanson de l'hymne de Namimori se déclencha :

-Allo

-Kyo-san nous avons trouvé l'endroit où se trouve Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Après avoir noté mentalement l'adresse il raccrocha, un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Du sang allait couler, et des morsures pleuvoir.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, c'est la fin de ce chapitre qui a été publié à la date prévu! On remercie Lycka pour cela parce que je vous assure que corriger mes fautes ce n'est pas du bonheur (en faite je la plaindrais même mais bon je fais de mon mieux même si cela ne se voit pas).<p>

Comme d'habitude mon dérapage de conscience avec les persos de reborn (cela risque deux fois pire vu que je suis trois fois plus crevé que d'habitude):

**Tsuna** : Je vais porter plainte.

**Reboyama** : Bah à qui? c'est ma fic et je fais ce que je veux XP d'ailleurs on m'a dit que te torturer était marrant (comme la fait remarquer Eysetadeysta tu me sauve au moins je me dit que je plait à quelqu'un T^T) donc tu peux toujours courir

**Hibari** : Je vais te mordre à mord.

**Reboyama** : à non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Je te promets un bon lemon alors occupe toi de Tsuna pour qu'il ne porte pas plainte. O.K.

**Hibari** : Mmm. Tsuna vient.

**Tsuna** : P-PPourquoi?

**Hibari** *regard noir*

**Tsuna** : oui toute suite.

**Reboyama** : Bah review histoire de savoir si vous avez aimé ou pas.

Sur le dernier chapitre j'ai très peu de reviews (j'en ai eu un de Eysetadeysta que je remercie au passage), je prends ce manque de commentaire comme si ma fic n'était pas bonne donc même si c'est une critique laissez moi quelque chose pour que je puisse m'améliorer et faire en sorte que la fic vous plaise. Merci (c'est le même commentaire que celui du haut pour ceux qui ne lisent pas l'introduction XD).


	5. Où est passé le traintrain continuel?

Bon bah voila le chapitre suivant en espérant que cela vous plaira ^^ (j'arrête de raconter ma vie puisque généralement personne ne lit les premiers mots de l'auteur XD). J'ai deux jours d'avance !

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement malgré mes demandes (et menaces) les personnages de Reborn ne sont toujours pas à moi T^T

**Couples** : Quoi d'autre qu'un beau 1827 ?

**Remarque** : Je tiens a remercier tous ceux qui ont répondu a mon appel de détresse XD donc merci à Eysetadeysta qui me soutient depuis le début! Mais aussi à Love1827, kuroTSUKI, samouchka et pour finir Linkless-Rena-chan.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 5 : Où est passé le train-train continuel?<span>**  
><em>

_-Allo_

_-Kyo-san nous avons trouvé l'endroit où se trouve Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_Après avoir noté mentalement l'adresse il raccrocha, un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Du sang allait couler, et des morsures pleuvoir._

Notre très chère Tsuna, lui, s'était retrouvé, après une bonne heure de route, enfin, une bonne heure de torture, enfermer dans un espace étroit et sans échappatoire avec Byakuran.

Ça faisait une heure qu'il essayait d'échapper aux mains baladeuses de son voisin. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'on viendrait le chercher, que cela devait faire une heure que Gokudera devait hurler, que Yamamoto était devenu sérieux et que Ryohei était devenu silencieux. Même Reborn devait s'inquiéter, du moins c'était ce qu'essayé de se persuader l'adolescent. Il devait tous être à l'hôpital avec des perfusions à cause de tout le sang qu'ils avaient perdu, et l'arcobaleno... Fallait même pas y penser, il devait préparer des plans que le plus jeune n'avait jamais pu découvrir. « Foutue hyper-intuition » pensa-t-il.

Il n'était même pas capable de se mentir à lui-même. De plus, à force de bouger, la serviette se desserrait sur ces hanches, ce qui n'échappait pas à son bourreau.

-Maa~~ Tsunayoshi-kun ne soit pas si méfiant, tu peux me faire confiance.

« Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance avec toutes ses mains ? Impossible. Pitié faites que quelqu'un arrive! Et viiite! » pensa notre cher parrain.

De son côté, le boss Millefiore profitait déjà du plus jeune, savourant sa victoire. Toutes les personnes étant capables de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues étaient hors-service et même le dernier survivant ne serait capable de trouver l'endroit où ils allaient, puisque c'était chez sa grand-mère. Elle était morte il y a bien longtemps et avait laissé derrière elle une maison ou plutôt une villa à son unique petit-fils. Personne n'était au courant que de cet endroit existait, donc même le gardien du nuage serait incapable de trouver cette cachette. Il avait donc tout le temps de profiter de son Tsunayoshi. Etant joueur de nature, il allait attendre se délectant de la peur qu'il provoquerait chez l'adolescent, avant d'en profiter pleinement.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils arrivèrent devant des barrières. Les grillages, qui semblaient interminables, s'ouvrirent en grand pour laisser passer la voiture. Tsuna n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le jardin était splendide, des fleurs poussaient partout formant des arabesques, des mélanges de couleurs, des formes... Se situait une maison de trois étages dont des escaliers de marbres menaient à des immenses portes blanches. Byakuran devait vraiment aimaer le blanc pensa le jeune boss.

Une fois la voiture arrêtée un homme jeune et beau vint ouvrir la portière saluant les arrivants avec le plus grand respect. Le gardien du ciel ne voulait pas sortir en serviette, il calcula rapidement ses chances de fuites et ses chances de mourir... Mmm pas très fameuse.

C'est donc réticent qu'il sortit de l'habitacle avec l'espoit que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher, peut-être Hibari. Après tout, il devait être frustré d'avoir laissé échapper un si gros poisson comme Bykuran. Il se dirigea vers les portes, qui s'ouvrirent en grand, et une vingtaine de servants et servantes étaient alignés, se penchant pour saluer le maître des lieux. Le brun prit peur et hurla avant de s'accrocher à la première chose qui lui venait sous la main c'est-à-dire l'autre boss. Non mécontent du câlin, le plus âgé en profita pour mettre ses mains autour de la taille du prisonnier, lui souleva le menton et l'embrassa. Le Vongola ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait et le Millifiore en profita pour entrer sa la langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis, commença alors une joute à l'intérieur de l'antre gagné par le plus expérimenter. L'albinos finit par le lâché par manque d'air et sourit en voyant le visage du plus jeune.

Tsuna avait le rouge aux joues. C'était son premier baiser et il fallait que cela tombe sur son ancien ennemi. Si seulement cela avait été Hibari là peut-être... Non il ne venait pas de penser qu'il préférait embrasser le préfet de Namimori, non c'était juste un lapsus il voulait penser Kyoko oui Kyoko, se répétait-il inlassablement.

Il était tellement concentré sur ces pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'on l'avait emmené dans une chambre et qu'un servant était en train de l'habiller. Il essayait de s'auto-persuadée que c'était juste une petite erreur il ne remarqua même pas que le soleil s'était couché. « Ce n'est qu'un lapsus » se répéta-t-il pour une énième fois :

-C'est ce qu'on appelle un lapsus révélateur.

Le boss qui était allongé sur le lit se releva d'un coup, cette voix il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il fit un immense sourire :

-Reborn !

Une fois qu'il regarda vers la direction de la voix il faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

-Reborn c'est quoi cet accoutrement ? Comment tu fais pour voler ?

-Tu ne vois pas je suis Cupidon.

En effet cela y ressemblait. Le bébé avait transformé Leon en arc, il avait laissé son fedora et était habillé uniquement d'une couche. Il flottait dans les airs sans même savoir comment.

Il ignora totalement la seconde question :

-Je suis Cupidon et je suis venu faire mon travail.

Il prit une flèche et visa Tsuna avec. En bon peureux, ce dernier se retourna et cacha son visage dans le lit en attendant la douleur. Mais la douleur ne vint pas à la place une sensation bizarre au niveau de sa fesse droite. Le boss ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'endroit d'où venait la sensation et il vit une flèche avec une ventouse au bout accrocher à son derrière.

-Reborn c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-il en lui montrant l'objet du doigt.

-C'est une flèche de Cupidon, l'autre personne qui a été touché par cette autre flèche sera ton âme sœur. Il dit cela d'une voix encore plus aigu qu'à l'habitude.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de flèche je sais très bien que j'aime Kyoko-chan.

-Lapsus révélateur mon cher, lapsus révélateur.

L'adolescent pris une merveilleuse couleur rouge et allait répliqué mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Byakuran et le bébé disparut.

-Maa~~ Tsunayoshi-kun c'est l'heure. Mmm tu réellement très beau habiller comme ça, il se mit soudainement à rire, et tu as même une queue (bande de pervers).

Le plus jeune rougit il avait oublié de retirer la flèche sur sa fesse. Et c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience de ses vêtements. Il avait une chemise blanche beaucoup trop grande pour lui avec seulement un bouton de fermer et un caleçon moulant blanc. Il tourna son visage vers celui de son bourreau et le vit avec son sourire habituel, mais si on regardait bien dans son regard on pouvait voir du désire. Cela fit reculer le plus petit jusqu'au lit et où le plus grand s'installa sur lui. Paniqué, Tsuna ne savait pas quoi faire, il était totalement bloqué entre le lit et Bykuran , mais il ne put réfléchir plus que ses lèvres furent emprisonnés par ce dernier. Une nouvelle fois, une bataille prit place très rapidement gagnée par le plus âgé, qui en profita pour fourrer sa langue dans la bouche du vaincu, qui trouva rapidement sa jumelle.

Le brun essayait de se débattre, mais n'étant pas en hyper-mode, Byakuran ne le remarqua même pas. D'ailleurs les mains de ce dernier ne restèrent pas inactives et allèrent caresser la peau sous la chemise. Le brun reteint de justesse un gémissement. Mais la porte s'ouvrit en grand d'un coup, l'albinos se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, un regard mauvais.

L'adolescent lui remercie l'homme pour son arrivé, il reconnut la personne qui lui avait ouvert la porte de la voiture. Il avait un air paniqué sur le visage.

-Byakuran-sama, je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais il y a une urgence

-Quelle urgence vaut la peine de m'interrompre ?

-Un intrus, monsieur.

-Vous êtes incapable de vous débarrasser d'un seul intrus ?

-C'est à dire, monsieur, qu'il a réussi à passer les gardes aux grillages et il a réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur et à battre toutes les personnes qui l'ont attaqué. Avec tout votre respect, monsieur, c'est un monstre.

Le Vongola prêtait attention à la discussion qui venait de se dire. Une personne qui était capable de rivaliser avec les membres de la faille Millefiore à lui tout seul. Cela lui faisait penser à quelqu'un, mais sur le moment il ne se souvint pas de qui. Il eut un soupir de soulagement lorsque Byakuran se leva.

-Maaa~~ ne t'inquiètes pas Tsunayoshi-kun, ce n'est que partie remise.

Puis il quitta la pièce. Le brunet réfléchissait à plein vitesse, s'il y avait un intrus toutes les forces se concentreraient sur cette personne et donc l'opposé devrait être libre. Il se décida enfin, c'était une chance inespérée, il allait fuir. Au moment où il allait quitter la pièce une voix bien familière lui parvint.

-La princesse devrait attendre sagement que le prince tue le dragon pour la sauver.

-Reborn mais qu'est ce que tu racontes... Mais c'est quoi encore ce déguisement !

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

En effet le bébé était maintenant habillé des costumes d'époques avec des bottes longues de couleur marron, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche à manche large et par-dessus un petit veston vert foncé, tout cela avec des gants marrons et une cape accrochée à une seule des ses épaules. Leon n'était plus posé sur un fedora mais un chapeau datant du Moyen-Age. Tsuna était bouche bée, mais où l'arcobaleno sortait tous ces costumes, allait-il dans le même club que Haru ?

-Plus important JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PRINCESSE ! Et qui est venu défier Byakuran seul ?

-Ton âme sœur qui donc veux-tu que se soit ? Celui qui a été touché avec l'autre flèche.

-Puisque je te dis que j'aime Kyoko-chan, qui c'est ?

-Hibari Kyoya.

…...un ange passa...puis deux...puis trois...ces anges ont eu le temps de faire une partie de poker.

-QUOI ?

-il était tellement inquiet pour toi qu'il t'a cherché partout toute la journée, si ce n'est pas mignon.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais le boss se sentit remplir de joie

-Hibari-san est venu pour moi...

-Mais Reborn qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

-La voix de ta conscience.

-N'importe quoi, il faut les arrêter sinon il vont tout détruire, voir pire s'entrtuer.

C'est sur ces belles paroles que le bébé s'installa confortablement sur la tête de son élève avant que ce dernier se mette à courir, oubliant totalement sa tenue.

Si nous retournons à l'entrée de la villa on pouvait voir des corps jonchés le sol. Si nous continuons et entrons dans la bâtisse, c'était la même décoration que l'extérieur bien que les vases, armoires tableau se trouvaient par terre, brisés ou détruits. On pourrait dire que le maître des lieux avait des goûts spéciaux. Mais si nous montons les escaliers tout en suivant les cadavres on saura que le nouveau décorateur de Bykuran n'est autre que ce très cher Hibari Kyoya.

N'aimant pas beaucoup se faufiler dans des endroits inconcevables, le gardien du nuage décida de rentrer par la porte d'entrée et de marcher doucement comme à son habitude, pas de quoi se presser. Quand le marshmallow aura vent de la situation, il lâchera son herbivore pour venir le voir et connaissant un peu la personne, le chef du comité de discipline était sûr et certains que ce dernier n'avait pas gardé ses mains dans ses poches (ni sa langue). Comme il avait osé toucher à la propriété du préfet, il allait le mordre à mort. C'était dans ces pensées que le nuage continuait d'avancée.

Il entra dans une pièce et y découvrit la personne recherchée.

-Maa~~ Kyoya-kun, c'est un honneur de te recevoir chez moi, mais dit moi quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Où est-il ?

-De qui tu veux parler je ne vois pas, le provoqua-t-il en fourrant l'un de ses chamallows dans sa bouche.

Un regard noir lui fit destiner de la part du plus jeune, mais cela ne démonta en rien l'enthousiasme de l'albinos qui, bien décidé à s'amuser avec son nouvel arrivant lui répondit :

-Ah~~ Tu veux sûrement parler de Tsunayoshi-kun, excuse moi. Si tu veux tout savoir nous avion commencé quelque chose de vraiment très intéressant, il était à deux doigts de gémir mais tu nous as dérangé, tu es très vilains Kyoya-kun.

Il esquiva le coup qui détruisit le fauteuil dans lequel était assis précédemment le boss.

-Maaa~~ Il ne faut pas être si jaloux.

Il reçut un autre regard de glace.

-Je vais te mordre à mort.

* * *

><p>Voila c'est tout, le lemon arrive bientôt donc ne soyez pas impatient^^<p>

Hibari : Pour quand?

Reboyama : Pour quand quoi?

**Hibari** : C'est quand que je vais enfin prendre mon herbivore?

**Bykuran** : Jamais je t'en empêcherais.

**Hibari** : Je vais te mordre à mort.

**Reboyama** c'est la même phrase avec laquelle termine mon chapitre XD. Bah Tsuna tu fais quoi?

**Tsuna** *monte sur une chaise et essais de se pendre*

**Reboyama** *Réussi de justesse à couper la corde* Mais t'es ou quoi tu veux ma mort?

**Tsuna** : C'est quoi le rapport avec mon sucide?

**Reboyama** : Hibari bien sûr! Si tu meurs il n'y aura pas de lemon!

**Tsuna** : Des reviews s'il vous plaît qu'on en finisse vite!

**Reborn** : Personnellement je trouve mes costumes pas mal *sourit* j'aime bien ta fic *pointe Leon en forme pistolet sur vous* Reviews.

merci pour votre lecture et laissez des reviews cela prend maximum 5minutes une phrase suffit (comparer au travail de l'auteur XD).


	6. La princesse

et voila le chapitre suivant! Je n'ai pratiquement plus rien à dire donc je vous laisse profiter pleinement sans le blabla de l'auteur (franchement combien d'entre vous le lit? si vous répondez à cette question par review cela signifie que oui vous le lisez, comment gratter des review .)

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement malgré mes demandes (et menaces) les personnages de Reborn ne sont toujours pas à moi T^T

**Couples** : Quoi d'autre qu'un beau 1827 ?

**Remarque** : Cela commence à être chaud donc des reviews pour savoir si c'est bon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6 : La princesse<strong>_

_-Maaa~~ Il ne faut pas être si jaloux._

_Il reçut un autre regard de glace._

_-Je vais te mordre à mort._

Tsuna courrait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait dans toute sa vie, sauf lorsqu'il était poursuivi, et là c'était le cas. La raison vous me demanderez, ce n'était nul autre que le tuteur du jeune adolescent. Reborn s'était décidé de chanter à voix haute « je t'aime » de Lara Fabian, ce qui avait rameuté toutes les troupes de gardes dans le périmètre, croyant que c'était l'intrus (alors que lui avait été invité). Il le poursuivirent comme des chiens de chasse derrière un petit lapin. D'ailleurs le bébé ne s'arrêtait pas, donc à chaque détour le nombre de poursuivants augmentaient :

-Reborn pourquoi tu chantes ?

-Ah ce que c'est beau l'amour, paré à tout pour rejoindre sa moitié.

-Non, si j'avais su je serais resté gentiment dans la chambre !

-Il est trop tard pour se plaindre, le seul moyen de pouvoir s'échapper est de retrouver Hibari.

Puis l'arcobaleno reprit ses vocales, et le futur parrain redoubla sa course en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire attraper.

Dans une autre pièce du manoir, une bataille acharnée se déroulait entre le boss Millifiore et le gardien Vongola. Le décor de l'extérieur avait d'ailleurs bien changé, plus de jolies fleurs, plus d'herbes, plus d'arbres... C'était un véritable champ de bataille. Les combattants, eux, avaient l'air de tenir encore la forme. Byakuran avait toujours son sourire, malgré les différentes blessures superficielles qui étaient parsemés à peu près dans tout son corps, mais malgré tous, ses vêtements blancs étaient toujours blancs. Hibari, lui, avait quelques déchirures au niveau de son uniforme mais pas de blessures. On pouvait donc en déduire que le japonais menait le combat.

Bykuran fit apparaître de nouveau un dragon blanc qui se dirigea droit sur le nuage qui l'esquiva avec une habilité déconcertante. Ce dernier contre attaqua avec un coup de tonfa à l'estomac bloqué par les deux mains de l'albinos. Le plus jeune en profita pour utiliser son deuxième tonfa et lui envoya droit sur la joue où se trouvait le tatouage violet. L'adolescent n'avait jamais aimé ce tatouage, c'était contre les règles de Namimori, tout comme voler la propriété du préfet. Il ne comptait pas s'arrêter avant de l'avoir envoyé six pieds sous terre.

Le combat faisait rage et le boss Millefiore perdait de plus en plus l'avantage. Les deux adversaires se repoussèrent et tombèrent à une distance assez respectable, un moment de répit s'installa où les adversaires évaluèrent les dégâts sur leur ennemi et sur leur propre corps. Au moment où ils allaient s'élancer, fin près une voix reconnaissable par les deux personnages se fit entendre :

-HIIII ! Le jardin il a disparu !

-Tu ne devrais pas te soucier uniquement du jardin mais des êtres vivants se tenant au milieu Dame-Tsuna, tu es vraiment un incapable.

-Mais Reborn... AH ! C'est Hibari-san.

En effet Tsuna venait de se rendre compte que les deux ennemis le regardaient, étonnés, pas pour les mêmes raisons : l'un pour le faite qu'il ait eu l'audace de sortir de la chambre, et l'autre pour les vêtements que portait son boss.

-Maa~~ Tsunayoshi-kun, tu es sorti sans ma permission, tu mérites une punition. Je m'occuperais de toi personnellement.

-Rêve herbivore, je vais te mordre à mort.

Tsuna se demandait comment il allait faire pour que son gardien fasse plus attention à lui, pour qu'il puisse sortir le plus vite possible d'ici. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, le bébé lui répondit :

-J'ai une idée, mais le résultat n'est pas sûr à cent pour cent. Mais une chose est certaines c'est qu'ils vont s'arrêter de combattre

-Si tu as une idée, dis l'a moi s'il te plaît.

Le maudit se rapprocha de l'oreille du brun et lui chuchota son plan. Prenant conscience des choses dites, le boss fit rapidement concurrence aux tomates.

-Mais tu es fou! Il en est hors de question !

-C'est ta seule solution, je t'aurais bien tiré une balle de dernière volonté mais j'ai oublié celle de ton hyper-mode et je pense qu'avec les cartouches habituelles, tout le charme partirait.

Le parrain se mit à réfléchir. Après tout Reborn voulait à tout pris le mettre avec Hibari, donc avec ce plan, les chances qu'ils finissent dans les bras de Byakuran étaient mince. Mais il avait précisé que cela ne fonctionnerait pas certainement. Bah il n'avait rien à perdre. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Le possesseur de la tétine jaune devina facilement les pensées de son élève et le sourire de laa victoire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il était vraiment diabolique, son premier plan étant celui de la piscine et son second, improvisé, allait fonctionner à coup sûr. Il transforma Leon en caméra « cette fois-ci il vaudrait mieux ne pas rater une miette du spectacle ».

Pendant ce temps Tsuna se préparait autant mentalement que physiquement.

De leur côté, les deux combattants ne faisaient guère attention au spectateur et à leur conspiration, trop occupés à essayer de tuer celui qu'il avait en face pour pouvoir enfin passer un bon moment au lit, parce que oui, même le gardien du nuage avait décidé, pendant le combat, qu'il devait laver son herbivore. Ne sachant où avaient bien pu traîner les pattes du chamallow, il devait entièrement « purifier » la princesse, à sa manière. C'est donc bien décidé qu'il lança une énième attaque avant de stopper net tout comme l'homme en face de lui. Ayant l'ouïe très fine le solitaire avait cru entendre un gémissement, attention pas n'importe quel gémissement, celui du chef herbivore. Il fit plus attention au moindre bruit et écouta plus attentivement.

-Plus fort Dame-Tsuna.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Tu tiens à mourir.

-HIII, non, je vais le faire, je vais le faire !

Le japonais décida enfin de se retourner et ce qu'il vit fut à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Tsuna était assis les jambes écartées et repliées, une main qui tendait sa chemise blanche pour cachait un tant soit peu son intimité, et l'autre main au niveau de la bouche où il avait inséré deux doigts. Il avait les joues rouges et les yeux vitreux :

-Mmm, s'il vous plaît occupez-vous de moi, nnn.

Les deux hommes n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. La suite fut très rapide. Les hormones de Hibari dictèrent, à la place du cerveau, les mouvements à faire, et d'un coup puissant et rapide Byakuran finit à terre, déjà à moitié mort à cause de l'image que lui avait donner le petit brun.

Le dernier debout se pressa de prendre la boule d'hormone sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Là, il se dirigea vers une audi noire où l'attendait Kusakabe*. Le nuage installa son colis dans la voiture avant d'y pénétrer et ordonna au chauffeur de démarrer. Sentant que son chef était tendu, il actionna la machine très rapidement et quitta les lieux en quatrième vitesse.

Dans l'habitacle l'atmosphère était lourde, très lourde, tout cela à cause du chef du comité de discipline qui se battait encore mais cette fois-ci contre lui-même. Le plus petit, lui, était rouge. Il était heureux que le plan ait marché, mais là, il doutait vraiment de ce qu'il allait devenir. Il le savait, il n'aurait jamais dû aller à la piscine ! Et même le plan d'échappatoire de Reborn était douteux... Oh ce n'est pas possible toutes les situations de ce genre qu'il lui était arrivé, étaient de la faute du bébé ! Il chuchota vers Reborn qui était assis sur ces genoux pensant que son voisin ne l'entendrait pas :

-Reborn, tu savais tout depuis le début ! Je parie même que c'est de ta faute si je me suis fait poursuivre par Mukuro, que j'ai failli me faire déchiqueter par Squalo et Xanxus, que Dino et Gokudera-kun ont fini à l'hôpital et que Yamamoto et nii-san m'ont esquivé pendants deux semaines.

-Tu n'es pas aussi bête que je le pensais, mais il comme même fallut que je te dise presque mon plan pour que tu le comprennes. De toute façon il est trop tard.

-Comment ça il est trop tard ?

-Comment expliquer cela à une âme sensible... Ah oui, tu as provoqué Hibari.

-Provoqué ? Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Il va me mordre à mort.

Le bébé soupira tout comme celui dont on parlait, Tsuna était bien trop innocent. Le gardien laissa l'arcobaleno tout expliquer, lui, il lui montrera la pratique. C'était beaucoup plus intéressant. La discussion continua avec des oreilles très indiscrètes, n'oublions pas le chauffeur.

-Tu es vraiment Dame-Tsuna.

-Quoi !

-Il va bien te mordre à mort mais pas de la manière dont tu le penses.

-Bah comment alors, il dit cela tout en baissant sa tête sur le côté et un doigt dans la bouche.

Le préfet se raidit, il jeta un regard noir au maudit qui voulait clairement dire : « Raccourcit ! ». Le professeur, lui, se délecta entièrement du moment. Faire enrager Hibari Kyoya était rare, mais bon il n'était pas non plus diabolique, si, peut-être un peu, mais un tout petit peu bien sûr. Il sourit et continua sa leçon improvisée :

-Tu sais, comme quand un mâle rencontre une femelle, l'accouplement est souvent suivi de morsures.

-Oui, mais quel est le rapport avec Hibari-san ?

Le chef herbivore était-il aussi stupide que ça ? On pouvait même voir une grosse goûte derrière le crâne de Kusakabe. Mais que connaissait ce petit au niveau des rapports entre les humains ?

-Alala, tu es vraiment idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Hibari est un carnivore et je suis heureux de t'annoncer que le partenaire qu'il a choisi n'est autre que toi.

Un silence s'installa à l'intérieur, les deux protagonistes pensèrent que le possesseur de la tétine jaune manquait de tact, surtout avec une personne comme le pseudo boss. Mais en même temps cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il tentait une approche douceur qui ne fonctionnait pas. Après une bonne minute le temps que notre petite tête brune traite le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

-Quoiiiiiiiiii !

-Silence herbivore.

Cela eut l'effet voulu, Tsuna blanchi a vu d'œil. Toutes les images où il se voyait marier avec Kyoko se brisèrent les unes après les autres.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, après tout j'ai bien voulu l'embrasser. Et il est vrai qu'il ne me laisse pas si indifférent que ça.

-Reborn, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et arrête de parler dans mon oreille !

-Je fais la voix de ta conscience.

Le possesseur de l'anneau du ciel rougi à la vitesse grand V, puis il se retourna vers son aîné qui le dévisageait pour voir si ce que disait le bébé était vrai. Le plus petit avait vraiment très peur, comment allait réagir Hibari ? Ce qu'avait dit l'arcobaleno n'était pas entièrement faux, bon d'accord soyons franc, il avait entièrement raison. Cela faisait un moment qu'il reluquait le préfet de Namimori, mais étant ignorant et il pensait que c'était juste de l'intimidation, mais les récents événements (notamment le baiser de Byakuran) lui avaient prouvé que c'était autre chose.

Le chef du comité de discipline, décida alors d'agir, tant pis pour le petit herbivore après tout il faisait ce qu'il avait envie, que cela plaisait aux autres ou non. Il se pencha, prenant dans l'une de ses mains le menton, et de l'autre, il lui attrapa l'arrière du crâne pour éviter qu'il s'échappe et posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune.

Le boss Vongola aurait cru que cela allait être brutal voire sauvage mais ce fut tout le contraire. Doux et sucré. Ce dernier appréciait beaucoup ce nouveau contact et cette fois décida de participer. Il entoura le cou de son gardien, plaquant un peu plus ces lèvres contre les siennes. Le nuage fut étonné mais ce sentiment laissa vite place à du bonheur. Il demanda l'accès à la bouche du plus jeune, demande qui fut vite acceptée. La langue de Hibari alla chercher sa compère et une danse endiablée commença. Ils se séparèrent après un long moment, mais le plus âgé ne resta pas inactif. Il alla directement dans le coup de son boss léchant un morceau de peau avant de le mordre jusqu'au sang. Tsuna, qui gémissait de plaisir, eut un crie de douleur en sentant les dents de son futur amant se planter dans son cou, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Ayant entendu le cri, le gardien arrêta et lécha le sang qui avait coulé avant de laisser un suçon marquant ainsi son territoire. La voiture s'arrêta devant une bâtisse de taille respectable. Kusakabe ayant tout assisté via le rétroviseur dit d'une petite voix gênée :

-On est arrivé monsieur.

Ce dernier ouvrit la portière du côté de « l'otage », ne lâchant la bouche du plus jeune que pour reprendre son souffle. Il fit marcher le brun en marche arrière le tenant par la taille pour qu'il évite de tomber, il ouvrit la porte de chez lui d'une précision étonnante sachant qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de celui qu'il embrassait ne voulant pas rater une miette des expressions nouvelles que lui montrait son boss.

Quant à Tsuna il ne comprenait plus rien, totalement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, laissant entièrement son gardien le dominer. Les nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentaient étaient incroyable. Il sentit même son pantalon rétrécir sur une partie de son anatomie. Il sentit rapidement quelque chose de dur dans son dos. Il n'eut même pas le temps de détailler le décor de la pière où il venait d'entrer, qu'il était déjà couché sur un lit son amant au-dessus de lui, qui le regardait avec un sourire carnassier. Le brun rougit encore plus si c'était possible surtout en entendant la phrase dite sur un ton suave :

-Je vais te mordre à mort.

* * *

><p>*Il sait conduire un hélicoptère (pour ceux qui ont vu les chapitre contre la famille Simon) alors pourquoi pas une voiture ?<p>

Mwahahahahahaha, je viens de relire la fin et je trouve cela vraiment horrible! Surtout lorsque l'on sait ce qui va se passer après. Je vous autorise donc à m'insulter.

Bah comme d'habitude :

**Hibari** : Je vais te mordre à mort.

Reboyama : Je sais mais si tu fais tu n'auras pas la suite.

**Hibari** : Mmm

**Tsuna** *essai de s'enfuir discrètement*

**Reboyama** : Regarde il s'enfui! Oh Hibari vient d'attraper Tsuna et l'emmène dans la chambre, on dirait qu'il commence le chapitre suivant avant l'heure. Et maintenant c'est qui qui va demander des reviews?

**Byakuran** : ~~Mah, pourquoi pas moi?

**Reboyama** : Tu me fais peur.

**Byakuran**: Pourquoi donc ?

**Reboyama** : Je te maltraite et toi tu veux être gentil, il y a forcement un truc qui tourne pas rond T.T.

**Byakuran** : ~~ Mais non tu as promis à Linkless-Rena-Chan d'écrire sur moi donc je peux au moins faire ça.~~

**Reboyama** : une fic entière peut-être pas mais un one-shot ou un two-shot c'est plus probable.

**Bykuran** : C'est déjà ça alors reviews les lecteurs ou vous risquez d'avoir affaire à moi.


	7. Et tout redevient normal ou presque

C'est le dernier blabla de l'auteur donc vous pouvez au moins le lire. Don je tiens à remercier Ayumi Watari pour sa correction des premiers chapitres que malheureusement nous l'avons perdus en route (paix à son âme) et Lycka qui a repris la relève, donc sans elle il n'y aurait pas eu de suite, donc un grand merci!

Puis ensuite vient Eysetadeysta qui m'a soutenu depuis le début de la fic et tous les autres aussi (faire la liste est beaucoup trop longue et certains noms difficile à écrire), euh... je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris ça personne ne lit et j'ai eu la confirmation T.T''.

Bonne Bonne lecture et à la prochaine fic.

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement malgré mes demandes (et menaces) les personnages de Reborn ne sont toujours pas à moi T^T

**Couples** : Quoi d'autre qu'un beau 1827 ?

**Remarque** : Oh, en faite Lycka m'a fait remarquer que le chapitres 5 et 6 finnissaient par la même phrase, je ne l'avais même pas remarque alors que je suis l'auteur .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7 : Et puis tout redevient normal... ou presque...<strong>_

_-Je vais te mordre à mort._

C'était la première fois que Tsuna n'était pas effrayé par cette phrase, il était même excité. Le préfet fondit sur les lèvres de son amant dans un baiser passionné et totalement enflammé, mélangeant leur langue dans un ballet formidable. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air et le nuage laissa des petits baisers dans le cou se sa victime.

Le brun appréciait vraiment ce que lui faisait ressentir Hibari, ce dernier déboutonna le seul bouton fermer de la chemise avant de s'attaquer au bouton de chair. Il les lécha, les mordit et les pinça, profitant au passage des doux gémissements de sa victime. Il continua de descendre joua avec le nombril du plus jeune le torturant d'impatience avant d'arriver enfin devant le caleçon blanc déformé. Le gardien lécha le membre tendu par-dessus le tissu qui eut un effet immédiat sur le propriétaire :

-Mmm... H-Hibati-san

-Oui, que veux-tu Tsunayoshi ?

Se sentant d'humeur très joueuse et étant certain d'avoir un self contrôle plus résistant que le plus jeune, il décida de faire durer le jeu.

De son côté, le dénommé Tsunayoshi, était rouge. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son gardien savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait mais il lui posait quand même la question, il voulait l'entendre à voix haute, mais le petit brun était beaucoup trop gêné, surtout dans ce genre de position.

Sentant l'hésitation de son herbivore, il redonna un coup de langue qui court-circuita le cerveau de Tsuna et décida de rajouter une couche :

-Alors ? dit-il d'une voix suave et remplit de désir.

-Hibari-san, s'il te plaît... Suce-moi.

A peine Tsuna avait-il fini de dire le phrase que la barrière, qui cachait son intimité, atterrie quelque part dans la pièce. Hibari prit en bouche la partie tant désirée et commença des va-et-vient très lents, torturant encore un peu plus la personne qui se trouvait sous lui.

-Nnnnn, Hibari-san plus v-vite.

N'ayant plus aucunes pensées cohérentes au moment où le préfet avait pris son membre en bouche, le brun laissa son désir parler, laissant sa raison de côté. Il plaça ses mains sur la chevelure de jais et mit une petite pression. Le propriétaire des cheveux ne se fit pas prier deux fois et accéléra le mouvement, allant de plus en plus vite et en fourrant l'objet plus profondément dans sa bouche. Les gémissements dans la pièce se firent de plus en plus fort, le boss n'essayant même pas de les retenir, pour le plus grand bonheur du nuage. Il se concentrait sur le mouvement que faisait subir son amant sur son membre tendu. Le parrain, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose, vint très vite dans la bouche du chef du comité de discipline.

Rouge de honte de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, il regarda les yeux gris de son gardien et le vit dans un rictus tout avalé. Le brun détourna le regard de la scène qu'il trouvait vraiment... Erotique. Mais le nuage n'était pas d'accord, il prit le menton du plus jeune et y déposa un chaste baiser pour ensuite lui présenter trois doigts au niveau de ses lèvres. Regardant droit dans les yeux de son amant, le brun ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir les doigts, il les lécha les entoura avec sa langue et finit même par les mordre, regardant toujours Hibari.

Ce dernier se régalait du spectacle et du fait qu'il commençait déjà à déteindre sur le plus jeune, il prit la morsure comme étant une approbation et plaça les doigts mouillés devant l'intimité de Tsuna. Il pénétra d'abord un seul doigt et vit le visage d'ange de son herbivore se déformer dans une grimace de douleur. Il remonta pour l'embrasser, il pénétra un deuxième doigt et commença des va-et-vient :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tsunayoshi, détend toi, fais-moi confiance.

Les paroles réconfortantes du préfet aidèrent fortement le plus petit à se détendre. Hibari prenait son temps pour le préparé sachant pertinemment que c'était sa première fois et voulant une deuxième fois, même si le refus de l'herbivore l'importait peu, vaut mieux qu'il soit consentant dès le début. Il fit quelques coups de ciseaux avant d'introduire un troisième doigt que le boss sentit vraiment passer. Bien décider à supporter la douleur, le dixième décida de se concentrer sur autre chose, il vit alors que le chef du comité de discipline était encore habillé. Il commença alors à déboutonner la chemise de ce dernier. Mais il arrêta bien vite et hurla presque, le nuage venait de toucher un point qu'il lui avait fait monter le plaisir d'un coup.

Le carnivore, heureux d'avoir trouvé le point sensible de son amant, retira ses doigts de l'endroit chaud où ils étaient cachés pour laisser la chemise passer. Il fut agréablement surpris et excité de voir l'initiative du brun surtout lorsqu'il se démenait avec les boutons de son pantalon (du moins avant qu'il touche un certain point). Une fois nu comme au premier jour, le solitaire allongea son amant sur le dos et se positionna entre ses jambes. Il pénétra doucement son précieux boss qui se tordit de douleur, griffant au passage son dos.

Ce dernier patienta quelques instants, mais la patience n'étant pas son point fort surtout lorsqu'il était à l'intérieur du chef herbivore et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas commencer des coups puissants dès le début. Une fois la douleur passée, le boss Vogola, donna son accord au plus grand pour commencer. Ce dernier commença de long et lent va et viens à l'intérieur de l'antre étroit et chaud.

Tsuna ne ressentait, lors de l'entrée de son carnivore, que de la douleur et lâchait de petit cri, petit cri qui se transforma très vite en gémissements lorsque le plus âgé retrouva sa prostate. Ses gémissements s'intensifièrent avec la cadence de plus en plus rapide qu'imposait son gardien.

-Hibari-san plus fort.

Pour une fois dans toute sa vie Hibari obéit à un ordre, se disant que de toute façon, il obéirait toujours à ce genre d'ordre. Il continua d'accélérer, de temps à autre il sortait entièrement pour le repénétrer, touchant directement le point qui produisait les plus forts cris de son partenaire.

Le dixième boss sentait sa fin très proche mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'y penser qu'un énième coup sur sa prostate le fit monter au septième ciel et se libéra sur le torse brillant de transpiration de son amant. Le chef du comité de discipline sentant la chair se resserrer autour de son membre se libéra à son tour dans l'entre chaud.

Épuisé et essoufflé, il se laissa tomber près du brun. La petite tête brune se mit de côté observant son gardien en train de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, ce dernier se tourna et tomba sur le regard ambre de son boss. Tsuna lui fit un grand sourire avant de souffler :

-Je t'aime.

Pour seule réponse le brun se rapprocha de lui l'embrassa avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Le parrain se dit que ce n'était pas demain qu'il risquait d'entendre des mots d'amour sortir de la bouche du nuage. Bah, il avait le temps à présent, il patientera. C'est sur ces belles pensées qu'il posa ses mains sur le torse du préfet et ferma les yeux pour un doux sommeil réparateur ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait :

-Que crois-tu faire Sawada Tsunayoshi, nous n'avons pas encore fini, nous avons des mois à rattraper et une nuit devant nous.

Sur ces mots Tsuna pâlit, pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'Hibari, quelqu'un pourrait lui rappeler ?*

Et c'était repartie pour un tour ou plus.

Le lendemain, le brun se réveilla d'une manière très douce, d'une manière qu'il ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis très longtemps : il sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes, il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté pour tomber dans un regard profond. Le boss rougit en moins de temps qu'il faut dire « oh, regardez une tomate bien mûre. » ce qui apporta un petit rictus sur la cause de ce rougissement.

-Il est 6h00, lève-toi.

Quoi, 6h00 il ne s'était jamais levé aussi tôt. Le petit brun calcula mentalement le temps qu'il faudra pour se préparer et il vit qu'il avait encore une marge d'une bonne heure. Le préfet se leva et posa son regard sur son herbivore. Il avait plusieurs marques sur le corps, preuves de leurs ébats, il remonta ses yeux jusqu'à tomber sur le regard marron du plus jeune. Là un long moment se passa sans que l'un ou l'autre ne bougea, ayant peur de briser ce moment spécial. Ils furent interrompu par Hibird qui, ayant passé la nuit dehors, avait gonflé ses plumes pour se tenir au chaud et tapotait sur la vitre en répétant sans cesse « Hibari, Hibari ». Le chef du comité de discipline ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'oiseau et aérer la pièce, avant de prendre le poignet de Tsuna pour l'emmener dans la douche.

Une fois sur le chemin de l'école, le decimo compris pourquoi il y avait autant de marge, malgré les apparences le carnivore était, dirons-nous, très câlins que ce soit dans la douche (la petite tête brune a pu voir toutes les pensées pas catholique du tout auquel pensait le brun), en s'habillant (où Hibari lui gâchait son travaille) et même à table (où il n'avait cessé de lui faire du pied). Il était obligé d'avoir un contact avec le futur parrain, même là dans la rue, le solitaire faisait quelque chose que le dixième n'aurait jamais imaginé même dans ses rêves les plus fous : Hibari Kyoya lui tenait la main en allant à l'école. Même si Tsuna boitait et donc était deux fois plus lent que d'habitude (ce n'était pas de sa faute).

Tous les regards des passants étaient vrillés sur le nouveau couple. Connaissant le froid et glacial voisin, le voir ainsi main dans la main avec une personne était incroyable. Mais ce qui était vraiment incroyable c'était que cette personne avait l'air d'être très gentille, douce et timide si on considérait les rougeurs sur ses joues et la manière dont il baissait les yeux. Il devait être un très bon compagnon, pas étonnant que même le gardien était tombé sous son charme. Mais apparemment, le dit voisin était deux fois plus dangereux à en considérer le regard qui promettait mille souffrances à celui qui fixait un peu trop longtemps son partenaire.

Le boss vit enfin les grillages de l'école, une des rares fois où il n'arrivait pas en retard. Il se préparait mentalement aux regards de ses camarades de classe mais surtout ceux de ses gardiens. Le problème n'étant sûrement pas qu'il sortait avec un homme mais que cet homme soit Hibari du moins surtout pour Gokudera se dit mentalement Tsuna.

Comme prévu, tout le monde s'arrêtait en voyant le préfet arriver. Les élèves du collège se transformèrent tous en pierre en voyant le colis qu'il tenait par la main. Le brun, comme à son habitude, paniquait de voir autant de statue dans la cour et se demandait quelle en était la raison. Mais il fut vite coupé dans ces pensées par le petit groupe habituel qui avait l'air d'aller mieux, sauf peut-être le gardien de la tempête qui était beaucoup plus pâle qu'à son habitude et qui ne marchait pas droit. Le parrain lâcha la main de son amant pour aller à la rencontre de ses amis :

-Bonjour tout le monde.

-Yo, Tsuna tu vas bien, pourquoi tu boites ?

-Extrême bonjour Sawada rejoint mon extrême club de boxe, à mais tu peux pas tu dois avoir extrêmement mal.

-Ne hurle pas sur le judaïme! Vous allez judaïme? Que s'est-il passé? Quelqu'un vous à blesser? Pourquoi vous boitez ?

Le dit judaïme se mit à rire tout seul, et ses compagnons se demandèrent s'il allait vraiment bien. Le boss allait vraiment bien, sa routine habituelle était enfin revenue. Les disputes, les rires... Pour Tsuna rien ne pouvaient lui faire plus plaisir. Très vite les autres se mirent à rire sans même savoir pourquoi du moins jusqu'au moment où le polaire chef du comité apparut derrière son herbivore.

-Dépêchez d'aller en classe ou je vous mords à mort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit enfoiré.

-G-Gokudera-kun, calme toi.

Le boss eut du mal à calmer l'argenté, ils décidèrent donc d'aller en cours en esquivant tant bien que mal les statues des élèves avant que le brunet se fasse interpeller par le préfet :

-Tsunayoshi.

Tous (sauf le dénommé) furent étonné que le nuage utilise le prénom de leur ami et ils furent plus étonné lorsqu'ils se retournèrent.

Tsuna, lui, eut à peine le temps de se retourner que ses lèvres furent kidnappé par celui qui l'avait appelé. Après quelques minutes, le solitaire décida qu'il était temps de quitter l'antre chaud qu'était la bouche de son amant. Au moment où ils se quittèrent toutes les statues se brisèrent et les miettes furent emporté par le vent. Voire un Hibari avec quelqu'un était quelque chose, mais le voir embrasser cette personne était beaucoup trop pour les élèves du collège de Namimori.

Une fois sorti de sa torpeur, le parrain prit la couleur d'une tomate avant de détaler comme un lapin, très vite suivi par ses amis dont les réactions étaient diverses : « Non, pas mon innocent judaïme! Cet enfoiré de préfet, s'il a osé lui faire quelque chose je l'expose! », « Tu es extrême Sawada, tu as réussi à extrêmement prendre le cœur extrêment froid de Hibari! Rejoins mon club ! », « Hahaha, je n'aurais jamais pu deviner, tu es incroyable Tsuna !». Et le centre d'intérêt redoubla sa course pour ne pas en entendre plus.

Le chef du comité sourit, puis retourna à son travail, s'il finissait son travail tôt il pourrait rendre une petite visite à son herbivore.

Personne ne vit le petit bébé caché dans l'ombre qui avait un sourire satisfait et qui commençait déjà à préparer d'autres plans :

-Profitez tant que vous pourrez.

Le nouveau couple n'avait pas fini de souffrir mais cela était une tout autre histoire.

_**The end**_

* * *

><p>*Oui moi, parce qu'il est beau, fort, intelligent, mystérieux, hyper sexy, beau à non ça je l'ai déjà dit mais bon cela doit-être suffisant.<p>

**J'ai longuement hésité à écrire un chapitre bonus, puis ensuite je me suis dit que c'était vilain de finir comme ça donc à vous de choisir si vous voulez un chapitre en plus ou non.**

Qu'avez vous pensé de mon lemon?

Dérapage de l'auteur:

**Reboyama** : Fini!

**Hibari** : Ton lemon est bof.

**Reboyama** : Je sais, j'ai eu du mal à le faire et une fois finie j'avais la flemme de le réécrire, tu sais le temps que ça prend?

**Tsuna** : Si ça prend autant de temps pourquoi tu l'écris!

**Reboyama** : Bah pour éviter de me faire mordre à mort et te faire chier en faite.

**Hibari** : Je suis intrigué par la suite donc des reviews ou je vous mord à mort.


	8. Bonus : partie 1

__Voilà le chapitre bonus comme promis avec beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse J'ai du passer mon bac blanc donc révision et qui dit révision sérieuse dit interdit d'ordi. Ouai vous allez depuis le temps... Et bah sachez que j'ai morfler pour pondre un chapitre aussi pour voilà!

Bref après ma petite crise je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**P.S** : Essayez de ne pas me trucider à la fin merciii ^^

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement malgré mes demandes (et menaces) les personnages de Reborn ne sont toujours pas à moi T^T

**Couples** : Quoi d'autre qu'un beau 1827 ?

**Remarque** : Moi et l'orthographe on s'est fâchée à la naissance donc ne m'en voulez pas pour ça !

**_~Bonne lecture~_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus !<strong>_

Toc toc toc. Une voix grave et sensuelle retentit dans la pièce.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme, plutôt grand, habillé d'un costume noir qui entra dans l'immense bureau. Il portait un fedora sur sa tête avec un petit lézard vert qui s'ajustait en fonction des gestes de l'homme. Le mafieux observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, il l'avait vu de nombreuses fois mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas pareil, car oui aujourd'hui il allait bien rigoler.

C'était un bureau de luxe avec un tapis rouge, dans le coin droit des fauteuils ainsi qu'un sofa rouge étaient placés séparés par une table basse en verre. À gauche une grande bibliothèque incrustée dans le mur où plusieurs dossiers étaient rangés et pour finir un immense bureau en acajou qui brillait sous la lumière du lustre.

La personne qui intéressait l'homme était là, assis derrière le bureau en train de lire quelques dossiers, probablement des rapports.

-Alors demain c'est le grand jour ? Dit l'homme au fédora avec un grand sourire.

-Reborn ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

-Ma, tu es vilain Tsuna, je te préférais encore quand tu étais Dame-Tsuna, halala c'était le bon vieux temps.

-La faute à qui !

Tsuna se leva en tapant sur son bureau et fit voler quelque papier. Il avait vraiment bien grandi, malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours plus petit que la plupart de ses gardiens. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé et son regard laissé percevoir un certain sérieux même si sa pureté couleur chocolat était toujours là. Il avait toujours sa fine taille mais qui allait très bien avec les costumes de luxes fait sur mesure pour lui, d'ailleurs certains disaient même que c'était sa taille qui mettait les costumes noirs en valeur. Là il avait posé la veste sur sa chaise et n'avait gardé que le veston noir et la chemise blanche dont les manches avaient été relevées jusqu'au coude.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, il était vraiment beau et s'il n'y avait Hibari l'arcobaleno l'aurait probablement déjà gardé pour lui, pas qu'il a peur de lui bien au contraire mais vu comment c'était amusant de se jouer d'eux (enfin surtout le boss).

-De toute façon tu étais destiné à devenir boss, alors que je sois ton tuteur ou un autre cela reviens au même non ?

-« Cela change tout ! » voulut crier le parrain mais se retint en connaissant le caractère de l'adulte. Et que me vaut l'honneur ta visite ?

Voilà qu'il faisait du sarcasme, il avait bien changé.

-Je voulais voir mon élève préférer voyons, tu me vexes. Sinon pourquoi tu es aussi mécontent ?

-« Mais oui j'en suis sûr il a quelque chose derrière la tête » R-rien.

Zut, il recommençait à bégayer avec ça c'est sûr il aller le voir. Et comme l'avait si bien pensée le brun, Reborn s'approcha du bureau, mais Tsuna fut plus rapide et s'empressa de se saisir des feuilles qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elles soient divulguées cependant le plus grand hitman ne le vit pas de cet œil et se lança à la poursuite de son disciple, disciple qui courait dans tous les sens. Il finit par le coincé sur le canapé ,lui, à quatre pattes au-dessus du plus petit. S'en suivi une bataille de qui aura la plus longue main. Gagné encore une fois par l'adulte pour ne pas changer.

Il se mit à lire les deux feuilles et finit par éclaté de rire s'étalant de tout son long sur son cadet.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle c'est plutôt le contraire !

-Hahahaha...N-n-non..Hahaha... Tu changeras jamais tu resteras Dame-Tsuna à jamais. Ne t'inquiètes pas je m'assurerais que cela soit écrit sur ta tombe.

-Je ne veux pas mourir ! Et pourquoi je mourrais avant toi ?

-Parce que je ne mourrais pas avant toi enfin franchement tu es un véritable idiot.

« Lui aussi ne changera jamais » pensa le brun. Il avait repris sa forme adulte mais c'était vraiment toujours le même sauf que maintenant qu'il était adulte, il lui faisait toutes ses remarques perverses pour que Kyoya s'énerve. Bah oui en même temps c'est normal Reborn était vraiment pas mal il était légèrement plus large que lui avec justes ce qui faut de muscles et il était vachement grand... en moins que ce soit lui qui était petit ?

-Bref ce n'est pas drôle.

-Ce sont tes gardiens c'est à toi de les maîtriser il me semble te l'avoir dit et après toutes ses années tu ne l'as toujours pas compris, on dirait que je vais encore devoir t'enseigner.

-NNNOOONNNNN. Je sais parfaitement les maîtriser « ou pas » mais ce sont juste des rapports rien d'autre.

-Et où as-tu vu dans un rapport « je les ai tous mordu à mort, c'est tout » ?

-C'est Kyo, je n'y peux, on ne peut pas le changer.

-Et si tu lui promettais un jeu bien torride s'il faisait des rapports plus longs ?

-Tu es malade ou quoi je tiens à la vie !

-Bref, et le « J'ai laissé le travail à Kyoya-chan débrouilles-toi avec lui » ?

-...

-Tu as envoyé Mukuro avec Hibari.

-...

-Et tu pensais que peut-être l'un des deux aurait fait un rapport ?

-...

-Mais tous ce que cela t'a apporté c'est des dégâts en plus à payer.

-...

-Oye Dame-Tsuna.

Zbam, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand coup faisant un grand bruit. Les deux personnes qui se trouvaient toujours l'un au-dessus de l'autre se retournèrent, d'un geste totalement synchronisé pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Et là le plus petit se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'_il _arrivait toujours au mauvais moment.

Très vite le Hitman se fit balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce et une grande ombre vint couvrir Tsuna. Ce dernier ne voulant pas que son bureau vole en éclat se précipita contre le nouvel arrivant avant de lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Mais où était passé le petit Tsuna tout innocent se demanda Reborn et il se demanda où il avait foiré son enseignement.

-Kyo, calme toi tu vas encore tout détruire.

-Mmm.

Fut la seule réponse qu'il eut avant que le gardien du nuage lui reprenne les lèvres d'une manière beaucoup plus violente. Une main du chef du comité de discipline vint se placer sur la hanche de son amant tandis que l'autre passa derrière son dos, plaquant ainsi leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

Le boss passa ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé avant de pencher la tête pour mieux profiter du baiser.

-Bah je vois que je suis de trop donc je vais vous laisser. Ciassu.

Les deux amants ne remarquèrent même pas le sourire qu'avait l'arcobaleno sur le visage en sortant.

C'est seulement quelques minutes après la sortie de l'adulte qu'ils se détachèrent et que le possesseur de l'anneau du ciel fit un sourire dont seul lui avait le secret avant de dire.

-Bon retour.

Hibari sourit, seul son boss avait le droit à ces quelques sourires.

-Tu sais tu pourrais écrire un rapport plus détaillé.

-Kusakabe le fera et te le donnera.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas possible, tu sais que lui aussi à une vie et ce serait bien si tu le laissais un peu tranquille.

-Tu sais que tu es sexy habillé comme ça.

-Hey ! Ne change pas de suj...mphm.

Et il reprit sa besogne là où il l'avait arrêté. Très vite le parrain se retrouva en caleçon avec son amant qui le mordillait dans le cou comme seul lui le savait faire, Tsuna ne pouvait que répondre par des gémissements.

Que ça faisait du bien de rentrée chez soi se dit l'accro des règles. Son petit herbivore lui avait bien manqué surtout ses gémissements et ses sourires, à la place il avait eu le droit à l'autre ananas pervers et son rire bizarre, en plus il chante sous la douche. Cela avait été une véritable torture, deux semaines pendant deux semaines loin de son petit animal (à la base la mission était censée durer deux mois mais il ne pouvait plus supporter le gardien de la brume donc il était entré dans le manoir d'une famille ennemi, il les avait tous mordu à mort et il était finalement revenu).

Kyoya commença à descendre et à torturer les boues de chaires bien durcis.

-Mm.. Kyo.. plus... s'il te plaît...

Il adorait voir son amant en chaleur, il n'y avait rien de plus... stimulant dirons nous. Et en plus avec l'habitude il n'était plus aussi timide même s'il était toujours de temps en temps c'est pour ça qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de le faire avec lui.

Ayant très chaud le gardien du nuage enleva sa veste et déboutonna à la va vite sa chemise. Il alla récupérer les lèvres de son brun avant de le porter par les fesses et de le poser sur son bureau. Là, il recommença son petit manège jusqu'à être enfin devant le membre gonflé de désirs.

Il approcha de sa main et PCCHHHHHH. De l'eau froide atterrit sur nos deux amants. Ils se décalèrent vite de l'endroit et regardèrent par où passait l'eau. Par la fenêtre ! Comment une quantité aussi importante pouvait passer par la fenêtre de manière continue ? Ils attendirent que le flux tarisse avant de mettre leur tête par la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait.

Là, ils purent voir un camion de pompiers avec une lance à incendie dans les mains d'un homme dont les yeux étaient cachés par son fedora

-RRRREEEEBBBOOORRRNNNNNN ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

-Bah ça se voit pas je vous refroidis.

Tsuna vit une rage folle traverser les yeux de son amant et l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne se jette par la fenêtre pour aller rejoindre son tuteur et cela signifiait forcément une bataille et qui dit bataille dit dégâts, qui dit dégâts dit plus de paperasse et plus à payer; surtout qu'ils avaient besoin du manoir intact pour demain .

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça tu veux nous tuer !

-Bien sûr que non, mais n'oublies pas que je suis encore ton tuteur et que jusqu'à demain tu es encore sous mon unique responsabilité donc je vais t'apprendre encore une chose demain tu auras une grosse journée riche en émotion donc tu ferais d'aller dormir au lieu de te fatiguer inutilement.

-R-Reborn ! Je suis a-atchoum !

Un petit éternuement de chat se fit entendre, et oui notre chère Dame-Tsuna était en caleçon, mouillé jusqu'aux os par de l'eau froide avec la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Hibari remarquant que son herbivore était à deux doigts d'attraper froid prit la veste qui était sur la chaise pour la mettre sur les épaules du boss de le prendre tendrement comme une princesse afin de l'amener dans leur chambre.

Une fois arrivé il alla chercher une serviette pour essuyer son amant. Ce dernier se laissa faire l'embrassant quand la tête de l'accro des règles était à la hauteur de la sienne. Après être au sec et nu ils se prirent dans leurs bras et laissèrent leur bouche se retrouvait. Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le gigantesque lit luxueux sous les couvertures. Après de nombreux câlins, caresses et autres le chef du comité de discipline embrassa le front de son herbivore et le cala contre son cou.

Tsuna comprit tout de suite qu'il devait se reposer, après tout demain est un jour spécial, un jour unique.

« wahh » c'est ce que pensait notre héros à ce moment, il était dans un cocon de chaleur, se sentait tellement bien comme s'il flottait sur un nuage. Ce petit être aurait aimé ne pas être réveillé. Mais c'était sans compter sur Reborn ! Une douleur vive lui prit à l'estomac, et lorsque le brun ouvrit les yeux, c'était pour voir un mur en approche. Après un « bam » bien sentit, ce pauvre petit atterrit gracieusement (c'est-à-dire la tête la première les fesse en l'air et plié en deux) sur le sol.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, 22 ans, boss de la famille Vongola. Il avait réussi à se faire une place dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien et maintenant rien qu'en entendant son nom, les mafieux les plus endurcis courbaient la tête. Sa renommée était en partie due à ses gardiens qu'ils le suivraient n'importe où, ils avaient une confiance aveugle en leur boss et la plupart d'entre eux étaient effrayants. De plus le plus grand hitman veillait sur lui, la famille Vongola était devenue encore plus impressionnante. Mais même avec tout ça Dame-Tsuna restait Dame-Tsuna.

-Reborn ! Que fais-tu dans ma chambre et où est passé Kyo?

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas fait réveiller comme ça, en fait depuis qu'il dormait avec Hibari. C'était l'un des avantages, il pouvait dormir autant qu'il voulait puisque personne, j'ai bien dit personne ne pouvait réveiller le japonais sans s'en mordre les doigts. Mais bien sûr il y avait aussi des inconvénients comme ne pas pouvoir quitter le lit avant que l'autre soit lever. Il avait essayé un jour, Reborn lui avait ordonné de se lever à huit heures, son amant l'utilisait comme doudou humain et dès qu'il s'était décalé d'un millimètre, il avait passé une mauvaise matiné pleine de courbature. Il avait ordonné depuis que toutes réunions et autres se feraient dans l'après-midi.

Il souffla un bon coup avant de rajouter :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as réveillé ?

Reborn sourit avant de prendre une voix innocente.

-Mais voyons, le fais-tu exprès ? Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour !

Tsuna se mit à réfléchir aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui... Reborn éclata de rire.

-Haha, tu as oublié le jour de ton mariage ! Ça c'est bien Dame-Tsuna.

-Oui, aujourd'hui c'est mon mariage... HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MON MARIAGE !

* * *

><p><strong>Petit sondage<strong>:

Pour ceux qui lise cette fic j'ai fait une fin tout guimauve, tout rose... Et j'aimerais vous demandez si vous préférez que je garde cette fin ou que pour X raison je casse l'ambiance voilà pour ceux qui ont une préférence.

Essayer pas de me tuer je sais que je vous ai fait attendre alors le couper en deux XD je suis sadique et j'assume ^^ reviews pour laisser vos impression :)


	9. Binus partie 2

Et voilà la partie deux, c'est la dernière ^^ Merci pour toute vos review et j'espère que la chute vous plaira (seul une personne à voter X))

**~Bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p>Partie 2<p>

Le boss Vongola se mit sur pied et se dirigea vers la salle de bain ou il prit une douche non sans être tomber une bonne dizaine de fois. Heureusement que Reborn le rattrapa presque à chaque fois en se moquant de lui.

-On aura un marié avec un œil au beurre noir. Ils vont croire que Hibari te maltraite si tu continues.

Lorsque le jeune décimo sortit de la douche munie uniquement d'une serviette autour de la taille il trouva toutes les femmes qu'ils connaissaient dans sa chambre Lussuria en plus.

-Tsuna toutes nos félicitations !

Elles s'écrièrent toutes ensemble. Le boss ne put que sourire tendrement en voyant la joie dans les yeux de sa mère et de ses amis.

-Merci.

Sa mère se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tsu-kun tu as bien grandi.

-Hahi, tu sais Tsuna-san il n'est pas trop tard pour que toi et moi nous nous enfuyons ensemble pour aller vivre dans une forêt loin d'ici.

Haru commença à se faire des films toutes seules et le Vongola se dit que même s'il s'enfuyait Kyoya arriverait à le retrouver où qu'il aille comme la fois où Reborn était en train de l'entraîner dans les montagnes et que Hibari était venu en hélicoptère lui avait jeter un de ces regards meurtriers alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, avant de le mordre à mort et le ramener par la peau du cul à Namimori et que s'il réessayait de s'enfuir il l'enfermerait. À ce moment l'arcobaleno avait un sourire sur le visage.

-Haru ne dit pas n'importe quoi c'est le mariage de Tsuna-san, on ne peut pas lui gâcher ce moment. Kyoko lui sourit, elle était vraiment belle dans sa robe beige et il comprenait pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle, ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est comment a-t-il pu s'éprendre du chef du comité de discipline.

-Rien ne surpassera l'amour, ne t'inquiète pas Kyoko, n'est-ce pas Rebonr mon amour ?

Le dénommer rabaissa son chapeau et c'est I-pin qui répondit.

-Hai, l'amour est plus fort que tout même les ramen du vieux Kawahiro !

-Boss, vous feriez mieux de faire attention.

Le décimo ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire sa gardienne, il savait juste qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal donc ça veut dire...

-Maa, les filles je crois que c'est l'heure !

Lussuria donna comme un top départ et toutes les filles se retournèrent d'un coup regardant le jeune marié avec des étoiles dans les yeux et une pointe de sadisme. Le jeune homme regarda la porte près à s'enfuir à n'importe quel moment mais le plus grand hitman s'appuya contre celle-ci montrant bien qu'il la bloquait. Il regarda ensuite la fenêtre, les invités étaient justes en bas, sauté en serviette le jour de son mariage était une très mauvaise idée. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu construire un plan décent toutes les filles se jetèrent sur lui et avec toute la voix dont il était capable sortie un son mémorable qui se rapprocha de çà :

- !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- !

Tous les invités se mirent en position de combat reconnaissant très bien le hurlement de leur boss. Ils allèrent tous rentrer à l'intérieur lorsque Reborn apparut dans l'entre bâillement de la porte.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas il est entre de bonnes mains.

Tous ne parurent pas convaincus. Mais certains comme les membres de la Varia préfèrent aller faire un tour vers le buffet.

-Mais Reborn-san, j'ai vu aneki aller dans la pièce cela signifie que c'est grave.

-Ma, ma, calme toi Gokudera il y avait aussi les filles donc il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes.

Le gardien mâle de la brume sortit de nul part avant de dire.

-Kufufu, ne vous inquiétez pas je garde un œil sur lui.

Un coup de tonfa passa à quelques centimètres du visage de l'homme.

-Retire tes yeux de mon fiancé.

-Kufufu, tu ne devrais pas être prêt pour recevoir ton homme ma petite alouette il est presque prêt tu sais et tu ferais bien de bien le garder parce qu'à la moindre faille son corps est à moi. Et tu pouvais au moins poser tes armes le jour de ton mariage.

Un défi du regard se passa avec de l'électricité dans l'air n'apparaisse. L'arcobaleno coupa court à la bataille muette.

-Il a raison Hibari, Tsuna ne devrait plus tarder regarde les filles sont revenus.

Effectivement toutes les filles étaient revenues le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elles passèrent devant les garçons et on put entendre des brides de conversation.

-Il était trop mignon surtout avec le rouge aux joues.

-Hahi, Tu as raison Kyoko.

Puis elles s'éloignèrent comme si de rien n'était. Le mari du jour était quand même intrigué par la conversation ainsi que le rire joyeux de l'ananas herbivore. Il regarda une dernière fois la porte, l'endroit par lequel son fiancé, non son mari devait bientôt apparaître. Il sourit pendant une microseconde à cette pensée avant de se diriger vers l'autel. Il se positionna devant le neuvième du nom qui allait s'occuper de les unir et puis il ne bougea plus telle une statue de glace.

Le pianiste se mit enfin à marcher et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte, tous curieux de voir comment le dixième boss de la famille Vongola réputé pour être le plus puissant allait être le jour de son mariage. La musique continua de jouer mais personne ne vint. Ils commencèrent légèrement à s'inquiéter surtout s'ils prenaient en compte le hurlement de tout à l'heure. Reborn se leva et dit haut et fort.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je m'en occupe.

Et il partit en direction de la porte richement décorée pour l'occasion. Après quelques secondes on put entendre.

-Il est hors de question que j'y aille habiller comme ça.

-Ne joue pas l'enfant Dam-Tsuna, tout le monde t'attend.

-Mais...

-Haha, ne t'inquiètes pas tu resplendissant, exactement comme Nana.

-Papa, que tu me compares à maman ne fait pas plaisir du tout surtout lorsqu'on prend le contexte.

-Ah bon ?

Le boss allait répondre mais un coup de feu ainsi qu'une aura noire se fit sentir même dans l'assemblée.

-C'est bon, c'est bon je vais y aller !

Et c'est un merveilleux Tsuna habillé d'une magnifique robe de mariée blanche à bustier et avec une légère traîne au bras d'un Yemitsu qui était mord de rire. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux et tous ce qui étaient blancs auparavant devint rouge. Une hémorragie prit tous les invités. La vedette principale ne s'en soucia pas et continua à marcher aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec les talons qu'on lui avait obligé à mettre. Arrivé au niveau des filles, ces dernières lui jetèrent des pétales de roses rouges -qui étaient blanches à la base- ce qui contrasta fortement avec la robe du décimo. Il arriva enfin devant son futur mari et devant le neuvième qui s'amusait de voir son fils se renverser un vers de bourbon sur le visage pour qu'on ne démasque pas son saignement de nez et le rouge aux joues de celui qui lui avait permis de prendre sa retraite.

Il commença à faire un discours devant une personne qui n'osait même pas lever son visage du sol et une autre qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à son propre mariage. Quel couple étrange pensa le vieux avant de dire.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Hibari Kyoya.

-Euh... O-o-o-o-o-o-...

-Dame-Tsuna accouche !

-Haha, je ne crois pas qu'un enfant soit dans le programme de Tsuna.

-Abrutis de baseballeur ils sont deux hommes ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant.

-EXTÊME pourquoi pas ?

Bam ! Toute l'assemblée se tut en entendant le coup de feu.

-Fermez là et écoutez.

-OUI

Tous le dirent y compris l'herbivore qui servait de chef, par pur réflexe.

-Bien, Hibari Kyoya acceptez-vous de prendre Sawada Tsunayoshi comme... mari.

-...

« C'est quoi ce silence » pensèrent en cœur les personnes mais personne n'osait parler. Ils regardèrent tous le soi-disant mari ne bougeait plus. Tsuna s'inquiétant de ne pas entendre la réponse releva son visage tombant dans un regard rempli de désir. Il rougit rapidement et détourna le regard :

-Je ne réponds pas aux questions aussi évidentes d'herbivores.

-Hahaha, je comprends. Je vous déclare par les pouvoir qui m'ont été conféré par le huitième parrain Vongola mari et f... mari.

Une grosse goutte apparut dans l'ensemble du jardin. Il n'y avait que lui pour qu'une réponse comme soit prise comme affirmative.

-MWAHAHAHA ! Quelle réponse extrême !

-Baka ! Il a inquiété le dixième.

-Kufuf, on ne changera pas notre alouette.

-Haha, oui tu as raison mais je me demande comment il a fait sa demande en mariage.

-...

Un autre silence se fit dans la salle s'imaginant un certain préfet s'agenouillait devant un bos... Non impossible. Le décimo devina ce qui se passait dans la tête des invités, trop habituer à leur excentricité. Il avait du développer une manière de les comprendre pour éviter la destruction des biens et en même temps la paperasse. Il sourit en se disant qu'il ne le connaissait vraiment pas. Alors qu'il repensait à la demande en mariage de son amant, le neuvième déclara.

-Vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Des lèvres vinrent s'emparer des siennes d'une manière sauvage et remplie de désir. Tsuna répondit au baiser timidement et tout le monde applaudissaient au début mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes certains avaient commencé à rougir d'autre sortir les caméras. Le boss était en train de se faire quasi violer devant tout le monde et sa très chère famiglia ne lèvait pas le petit doigt, et ça c'est la famille la plus souder au monde, mon œil oui.

-Kufufu, pas que les gémissements de mon Tsunayoshi me dérangent mais le fait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que moi oui.

Le terrible préfet décida enfin à quitté les lèvres de son amant et regarda de haut l'ananas vivant.

-Heureusement que tu ne viens pas notre lune de miel.

-Q-q-uoi, alouette ?

Un hélicoptère apparut soudain dans le ciel, il descendit jusqu'au niveau des mariés et la moitié des décoration faite pour l'événement s'envolèrent. On put voir aux commandes Testsuya.

-Kyo-san je suis arrivé au bon moment ?

Il prit son homme comme une princesse et embraqua dans l'hélicoptère, direction, une île sans herbivores.

Les personnes restaient en arrière eurent des réactions différentes telles que « Kawaiiiiiiiii » ou des « haha, ils nous ont bien eus ». Reborn, quant à lui, souriait. Son élève avait grandi et venait de prendre son envole au sens propre du terme. Il repensa à toutes ses années où il avait embarrassé le brun comme à la piscine ou même chez Byakuran. D'ailleurs depuis le dernier coup qu'il lui avait -qui n'était rien il lui a juste montré un Tsuna en chaleur quand son amant l'avait chauffé et avait du partir- on ne l'avait pas revu, certain dise qu'il allait dans une dimension parallèle pour pouvoir se procurer le boss d'autre disait qu'il était devenu moine. Oh, il se souvenait aussi la fois où il lui avait tiré une balle de dernière volonté vers ses vingt ans parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller à une réunion avec les membres de la Varia. Ces vêtements avaient été déchirés comme d'habitude sauf qu'il ne portait plus ses caleçon ridicule, mais des boxeurs bien moulant. Il s'était donc ramené au milieu de la table de réunion en boxer... Heureusement que Hibari n'était pas loin...

Ha la la, que de beau souvenir. Il eut un sourire sadique, ne dit-on pas que la vraie vie commence après le mariage.

-Prépares-toi mon petit Tsuna parce qu'après on arrête les amuses gueules.

Un frisson parcourut le brun dans le ciel.

-Euh Kyoya ?

-Mmm.

-On va ou ?

-Nnn

-O.K

Une grosse goutte apparut derrière la tête du chauffeur. Même si c'était le jeune Sawada, comment faisait-il pour comprendre le chef du comité de discipline alors qu'il parlait en son. Un jour il lui avait demandé.

_Flash back :_

_- Euh, excusez-moi Sawada-sama._

_-Euh tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Tsuna comme tour le monde._

_-Je ne me le permettrai jamais, après tout vous êtes la personne qui a réussi à prendre le cœur du chef._

_Le brun se frotta l'arrière de la tête et eut un rire crispé._

_-Bref que se passe-t-il._

_-En fait j'aimerais savoir._

_-Oui._

_Le bras droit de l'accro des règles regarda dans les yeux du Vongola avec une lueur sérieuse. Le brun stressait légèrement._

_-O-oui ?_

_- Comment faites-vous pour comprendre Kyo-san ?_

_Le décimo tomba littéralement de son siège._

_-Tu peux répéter ?_

_- Comment faites-vous pour comprendre Kyo-san ?_

_Il avait donc bien entendu. C'est à ce moment que l'objet de la conversation fit son entrée. Le brun eut une idée qui germa dans son esprit et murmura au second de son amant._

_-Bah regarde bien tu vas voir._

_En voyant l'herbivore chef être un peu trop près de son bras droit, Hibari eut un froncement de sourcil et dit d'un ton tout à fait habituel._

_-Tsunayoshi._

_Le dit Tsunyoshi se repencha sur l'homme et lui re-chuchota :_

_-Tu vois là il est légèrement énervé._

_-Comment le savez-vous ?_

_-Ses sourcils sont baissés de deux millimètres, son ton est légèrement plus froid et son aura a changé._

_Tetsuya ouvrit grands les yeux, il regarda de plus près l'homme les regardants bizarrement et ne fit aucune différence. Il se retourna ensuite vers le os pour le voir en train de transpirer._

_-Et mon hyper intuition me dit de courir._

_Une goutte apparut sur le crâne du second surtout lorsqu'il vit une traînée de poussière à l'endroit où se trouvait son cadet et que son supérieur avait disparu lui aussi. Il haussa les épaules en ayant une pensée pour le pauvre décimo avant de se dire qu'au moins lui, s'il subissait la colère du grand préfet de Namimori Hibari Kyoya il en ressortirait indemne... Ou presque._

_Fin du flash back_

Il atterrit sur le toit de l'hôtel que lui avait indiqué son chef avant la cérémonie. Il vit à peine son patron sortir de l'habitacle.

Le parrain se retrouva vite allonger sur le lit, son amant sur lui le dévorant littéralement le cou. Il commença rapidement à gémir, surtout lorsqu'il sentit une main s'infiltrait sous sa robe et se déposer sur ses cuisses. Hibari descendit petit à petit, laissant des marques tout le long du chemin emprunté mais il fut bien vite gêner par le vêtement. Il se releva et regarda intensément Tsuna qui gigota autant à cause du regard que son désir qui augmentait.

-Q-qu'e-est ce q-qu'il y-y- a ?

Le plus âgé remonta son regard pour atterrir dans deux billes caramels.

-Tu es magnifique.

Ne s'attendant pas à un compliment, le boss fit rapidement concurrence aux tomates. Le préfet après avoir profité de la vue enleva l'habit qui dérangeait pour ce qu'ils allaient faire. Après avoir admiré l'herbivore en robe de mariée, il l'observa maintenant en caleçon blanc qui faisait apparaître une magnifique érection. Il n'y avait rien à dire, son corps appelait au viol.

Kyoya continua son trajet pour arriver enfin à destination. Il donna un coup de langue sur le tissu ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir plus fort son amant.

-Mmm, K-kyo, s'il t-te p-plaît.

Il accéda à la demande en jetant le bout de tissu au loin et prit directement le membre en bouche. Il commença de rapide va et viens ce qui fit perdre la tête au decimo qui ne savait plus où il était. Le carnivore, introduisit un doigt puis deux avant que son amant se libère dans sa bouche. Il avala le liquide avant de venir embrasser son mari et de lui introduire par la même occasion un troisième doigt. La douleur fit tout d'abord grimaçait le châtain avant que le plaisir le submerge et que son membre se regonfla.

L'accro des règles prit ceci comme un signal, s'assit et attira son homme sur lui avant de l'empaler sur son membre gonflé. Il retint un gémissement de justesse ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Tsuna.

Hibari bougea lentement en lui pour lui faire le moins de mal possible. Par habitude il trouva rapidement la prostate qui fit hurler le ciel. Le boss s'accrocha fermement aux épaules de son amant, le griffant au passage. Il commença, ensuite, à se mouvoir de lui-même sur le chef du comité de discipline. Le préfet l'aida à aller plus profondément en lui, donnant des coups plus forts et plus profonds.

Le decimo finit par venir ce qui eut pour effet de resserrer la paroi autour du sexe de Kyoya qui finit aussi par venir.

Ils tombèrent, épuiser, avant que le glaçon vienne prendre son mari dans ses bras. Le châtain heureux lui dit.

-Kyoya, je t'aime.

Le dénommé se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui caler sa tête dans son cou. Tsuna pensa qu'on ne changerait jamais le préfet, jamais. Et c'est sur ces pensées qu'il alla rejoindre Morphée.


End file.
